Lost and Found
by Riauna
Summary: To Lily and James Potter, their son is lost to them, died before he had a chance. To Harry, all is lost, Voldemort took care of that, but will one gift bring him back to all that he lost, will he even be accepted?
1. Chapter 1

1

Disclaimer- don't own the Harry Potter characters, and I think anyone who thinks different should be cursed into a bouncing ferret:)

His whole body throbbed in pain. Still covered in blood from the last battle he would ever face, he collapsed in exhaustion. The only thing he held in his had was the last gift from Moony he would ever receive before the faithful friend died at the hands of his old friend, Wormtail. He had nothing to lose now, everyone who would have missed him was gone, he just needed to see their faces one more time before he died, he had earned that much. He closed his eyes as his dream became clearer, and that was the last his world would see of Harry Potter.

Dumbledore was tired, age seemed to be catching up with him and he was beginning to feel that if Voldemort or age didn't kill him, the student before him would.

"And tell me again Christopher Potter, why you felt the need to let loose a swarm of...pixies on Professor Snape?" Before he could give his elaborate answer the door swung open revealing a fuming Mrs. Potter.

"Christopher Taylor Potter, I want you in my office RIGHT NOW, and I want to know WHY you felt the need to turn Professor Binn's classroom into a SWAMP!" whatever hope he had of not meeting hell herself was gone as word had finally reached his mother on his progress he had made today.

"Oh, so that too was him?" Dumbledore asked, almost letting him skip detention when he pictured what his fate was to be when his mother got through with him. How much he reminded him of the younger James when he was in school, both a blessing and a curse he guessed. Still, he couldn't help but hold back a chuckle when he pictured the state of yet another classroom, he had produced.

"But Mom, it was just a little joke, to liven things up, everyone knows it wouldn't kill the Professor again to feel alive here and there."

"I want no excuses, just the dates for your detentions and a word with your father for what OUR punishments will be!" Chris said nothing as he stood up, nodded goodbye to the Headmaster, and as calmly as he could, rushed the hell out of there.

"Lily, care to join me for a much needed cup of tea?" He asked as two cups and a kettle of warm minty tea magically appeared, of course, this was Hogwarts.

"I would love to,"

"But duty calls..." Dumbledore smiled an all-knowing smile as he watched Lily smile with thanks and rush out to deal with her son. There wasn't much call for smiles these days, Lily hadn't been able to give a real one until her third child was born, Alexis, but even that brought memories of her first. Dumbledore let out a tired sigh as he slowly stood up, and not caring his age was finally showing, walked slowly over to the window showing the snow covered grounds. He almost missed the glimpse of a young man freezing in the harsh winds as his body stumbled and hit the ground. He almost missed the sight of pain that covered this boys face, but those eyes. How he saw those emotionless eyes from up here was unbelievable, but he could see it. Ready for death, this boy had lost his fight. Dumbledore rushed out of his office, it was rare to see him running this fast at his age, but he had to. This boy, he felt so close to him without even seeing his face. When he did reach the poor soul laying down on his back, his eyes staring at the sky with the defeat. A flicker of emotion flashed through his eyes for maybe an instant when he saw Dumbledore running towards. It was gone the moment he realized it wasn't his Dumbledore.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore questioned as he neared the boy. He froze when he locked eyes with this young man's. He had Lily's eyes.

"Dumbledore." Harry smiled before letting exhaustion completely take over.

So, yes, no? Maybe? R/R


	2. Chapter 2

1

Warning- MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY!

Dumbledore was shaken up by the body resting on one of many hospital beds in this wing. Looked so much like James, could easily pass as his son. No one but himself had seen the strange boy till now, he was waiting till he could speak to the boy himself. Almost as if he understood Dumbledore's need, his green eyes fluttered open as he stared at Dumbledore with disbelief.

"Dumbledore," Again with the pain as he strained to speak that name. Two years it had been since he watched Snape kill his mentor with the very killing curse that failed to kill him. So many had died because of him, he felt wronged that he had been given another chance while his friends died in his fight.

"Yes, it would appear that I am Dumbledore, but the real question is, who you might be?" There was no twinkle, no hint of a smile, only fear and age.

"My name might not be very welcome to your ears Headmaster, I ask that you don't ask of it from me till I am ready," Harry's face had gone solid, his eyes blank. Time had been hard on him, an emotionless shell. Dumbledore let out a sigh as he straitened his back and massaged his temple with the tips of his bony fingers. "I meant no disrespect Headmaster." Harry whispered in a small voice.

"Yes, well, I would get some rest if I were you, we will need a lot of answers." Dumbledore stood up very slowly and without a word, walked out. He locked the door behind him and had it ordered that none was to go in there until things were straitened out. This boy worried him, yet he felt that he could let this boy take his life in his hands, and he would not have any need to worry. Still, his appearance worried him, but who could he talk to without alarming the state around him.

"Headmaster, are you ok?" a quiet voice asked from below. He looked down to see Alexis Potter, a stack of books in her arms. She was a 5th year, her brother Chris being in his 6th.

"Quite, I see you found a few more books you haven't read yet." Alexis blushed as she held the books tighter.

"Chris says I study too much, but it never hurts to read a bit more here and there." Dumbledore smiled as he rested his hand on her head.

"No, it doesn't, I'm glad to see a student so passionate about the words she reads." Alexis blushed at the compliment and let Dumbledore continue on his way. The walls seemed so empty with the start of a new term. Though it was expected. Children raised in a world of fear against the one known as Voldemort. The prophecy had already run it's course though. Harry Potter was dead so Voldemort could live.

Harry lost all hope of going back to sleep, he didn't want to go back to his nightmares. This last one had been the worst...

_"Harry what's wrong?" Hermionie asked as she put her_ _book down and rested it on her lap. Before Harry answered the door had been blasted down and was currently resting on the Weasly's living room floor. Seven Death Eater's stood proud as they entered without problem. Harry had screamed for Hermionie to run when Lucius himself dragged in the lifeless body of Percy Weasley. Hermionie let out a terrified shriek. Harry didn't even have a chance to register what was going on before he found himself pinned to the wall, his feet unable to touch the floor. Lucius had abandoned Percy's body to the floor and slowly he walked up to Hermionie, his eyes filled with pure hatred._

_"Foolish Mudblood, I'll show you where your place is in this world." She tried to scream for help, she tried to get away, but she couldn't help the two strong hands dragging her to the floor and pinning her arms above her head. Harry watched in horror, Lucius made sure he was watching._

_"Stop it, please, STOP IT!" he pleaded, sudden tears pouring down his eyes. The rest of the Weasleys were away, shopping for something or another. Harry was going to stay by himself, he wanted to be alone because he was too selfish to go to his friends and let them help him through his pain. No, he had to handle it himself, but Hermionie stayed. Sweet, dedicated Hermionie. This was his fault._

_"No, please NO!" Hermionie cried as Lucius roughly ripped the clothes right off of her. His large hands gripped at her breasts, squeezing roughly as he pounded into her, all right in front of Harry._

_"Look what you made me do Harry, you could have protected her, if you had just given in. This is your Fault!" he sneered as he pounded into Hermionie one last time. Hermionie was bleeding, she couldn't seem to scream anymore as salty tears streamed over her lips. Hermionie locked eyes to Harry one last time before Lucius pulled out a silver dagger. Blood slowly creped from her lips as he punctured various parts of her body. He laughed the whole time, smearing her blood on the walls._

_"This is a Mudblood's place Harry, and now you shall see yours" _

Dumbledore found his way back to his office, his head pounding from the image of the boy locked a few corridors away. Who was he?

James Potter found his wife screaming wildly at their son Chris for the third time this week. James couldn't find himself to be hard on him, but he understood Lily's concern. She knew how James was as a student, but if Chris found away to go to far. They didn't know what they would do if they didn't have Hogwarts to protect the two Voldemort didn't get. Then again, Voldemort's intentions had already been planned with Harry. One dies, so the wrong one can live.

So...I hope I didn't disappoint. Please R/R, I always like to hear how I'm doing, good OR bad:)

Oh, and I wanted to thank all who did review for my first chapter, you have my deepest thanks and I hope this chapter was soon enough for you:)


	3. Chapter 3

1Why hello hello again. Let me start with a BIG thank you to all the reviews, I am very glad that it's liked:) Now let me apologize for the bad transition. Here's the problem, when I write it, everything is spaced out nicely so you can see when it's from a different POV, but when it's put on Fanfiction, all that I did goes away and I'm stuck with it being all bunched a confusing. So I will try something new this time and hopefully it goes as planed, Thank you for letting me know that it was getting confusing, and hopefully that mess will be over:)

0000000000

Lost and Found, ch. 3

000

Dumbledore didn't go back to see the boy till that night, hoping he had been sleeping and would be more helpful when he returned. However when he came back, Harry was anything but asleep. He was pacing back and forth while muttering curses to himself, his hand reaching to his forehead here and there. He hadn't noticed it before, but something was there, he kept touching it and wiping away blood. He froze when he felt he was being watched and slowly turned his body towards Dumbledore.

"Good evening Headmaster," For some reason Harry couldn't bring himself to say the old man's name. He had earlier, but now. Realization sank in. This wasn't his Dumbledore, this wasn't his world, he had no right to a second chance when all the people he loved most were dead.

"Good evening...please have a seat." Harry mutely nodded as he took a seat on the hospital bed that he had occupied earlier. "Now I do have some questions about who you are, and I do need you to answer with full honesty. If I suspect you are lying or you don't wish to cooperate, then I will have no choice but to force you." Harry understood what he meant. The truth serum would be efficient enough to get all he needed to know.

"What is it you wish to know...Headmaster?"

"Let's just start off with your name." Harry shuffled his feet a bit before looking Dumbledore square in the eye.

"I doubt you would believe me."

"And I have a potion for that, but please, your name." No sparkle, Harry noticed Dumbledore still...had no dancing sparkle in his eyes.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore had to take a seat himself on a near by stool to study the boy a little closer.

"Harry Potter is dead."

"And so are you, but I'm still looking at you aren't I?" Dumbledore was caught off guard by that remark as he straitened up a little more.

"Son, you are mistaken, I never died, I'm right here, living breathing and alive. Harry Potter...Died in his mother's arms when he was only a year old."

"Your Harry Potter died maybe, just like MY Dumbledore died, but I myself am alive."

"Your Dumbledore?"

"Have you ever heard of the Exiled Amulet?"

00000000

James watched as the students slowly made their way from dinner to bed. He had wandered where Dumbledore was, disappearing to his office, seldom seeing anyone. Alexis had seen him earlier, commenting on how distracted he looked. Then again, with Voldemort and the war going on outside the safety of Hogwart's walls, he didn't know what to think. Lily slid a hand in his and squeezed gently to bring him back to reality.

"Wacha thinking about love?"

"Nothing important, why?" he asked as he flashed her his million dollar smile.

"You just look so, lost." James kissed her hand and then her forehead before wrapping her in his strong embrace.

"Lily.."

"Mmhmm"

"I love you,"

"And I love you,"

0000000000000000000

Alexis nuzzled up near the fireplace with a new book in her hands. She was so worried that Dumbledore would find out she had snuck a book out of the restricted section, but she had read most of what Hogwarts had to offer already. Her new one was about Amulets, and the powers they hold. The one that interested her most was the Exiled Amulet, if the user is strong enough, it's said that the witch or wizard could passably switch into another world. The Amulet also has to find you deserving, for if it does it will take you to where your deepest dreams exist. If however you are not, you could be killed for even trying to contain it's power. She wondered if anyone could properly use this Amulet, but then again, it could be nothing but an old tale.

0000000000000000000

That Amulet has never been found," Dumbledore said in a low voice. Harry smirked, such a liar.

"Oh but it was, you found it." Dumbledore looked at the boy called Harry and for a moment, that sparkle was back...but only for a moment.

"And I'm supposed to believe you traveled from another world to this one capturing the Amulets power, and it LET you," Harry nodded and watched for his Headmaster's reactions.

"Even if you are Harry Potter, do you know the dangers that exist if Voldemort knows of you,"

"And he will, probably already does. One can not live with the other in the same world, he would have felt my presence the moment I got here."

"For someone who seems to know what he's talking about, you are not nearly as scared as you should be," Harry's eyes glazed over for a moment when he thought about all he had lost, all who were killed during the rebirth period of Lord Voldemort. Yes, he was scared, but fear wasn't going to keep him safe. Fear is what killed everyone close to him in the last four years.

"Do you believe me?" Harry asked, though he knew the answer already.

"I'll be back with the truth serum. Harry merely nodded as he watched the replica of someone once so close to him, walk further away.

00000000000000000000

James was on his way to the kitchens for a little extra dessert when he ran into Dumbledore. He looked a bit pale, shaky too, but in an instant all that was gone and you were left with a composed and level headed Dumbledore.

"James, so sorry, out for a stroll?" Pain flashed through Dumbledore's eyes as he noticed just how much that boy and James look alike.

"Just thought I would go for some dessert," Dumbledore nodded and preceded to go on his way when he stopped.

"James, perhaps you might want to help solve a mystery that has been plaguing me since right after I dealt with your son." He paused for a moment, he had run into all three of the Potter children today...No two, it wasn't possible for the third.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

0000000000000

Soooooooooooooo, wacha think? Hope you liked:) R/R and I guess it's time for me to work on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

1

HI! I'm back. I just wanted to thank you all for reviews. Now I don't work tomarrow and since work is where I get most of work done, you may not hear from me till the 8th, but I am happy with reviews. They make me want to write faster. I hope you all enjoy what I have for you today, toodles:)

000000000000000000000

Harry watched as he Dumbledore returned, this time not alone. The man was tall, built for Quidditch. His hair was a mess as he tried to straiten it out with complete failure. Yes, this was how he always pictured him. This was his father. James stared at the boy for a moment before handing the serum to Dumbledore. He didn't know all the details, only that this boy had tried to pass off as his dead son. Anger flared at him as the boy looked at James with eyes full of contempt.

_"all your fault"_

Those words flashed through Harry's mind as his eyes drifted to the floor.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore questioned, the potion resting in his hand.

"I better be."

0000000000000

Now it was her husband that had disappeared for the evening. It had been two hours since he had left for the kitchens and he was nowhere to be found. Normally she didn't panic about this sort of stuff, but something felt wrong, like a motherly instinct telling her that one of her children were in danger. She sighed as she entered her husband's office. After what happened to Harry, he took a job at the school as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was great at it, letting him be close to the kids at all times, and she even had a room for herself and her husband. But today had been off, and no matter how much she tried to fight the feeling she knew the truth, something had happened, something catastrophic.

000000000

What could James say, this boy...answered everything they asked with no choice but to speak the choice and yet it all made no sense. They didn't ask too many details, just his name, his parent's names, where they were, and how he got to this world. As proof for the Amulet, he had pulled it out of a pocket to let Dumbledore see, the old man could no longer deny what it was that Harry used to get here. James couldn't breath, the walls seemed to close in on him as he moved to one of the hospital beds.

"My son is dead," James whispered as he closed his eyes. This boy, he couldn't be his son. Impossible. Harry stood as the serum wore off and shook his head as a nauseating feeling flashed through him.

"Your right Mr. Potter, Your son is dead, I however am Not." Harry said with a cold tone. He waited for this moment all of his life, wishing just once to glance at his father's face and hope it would really be him. Harry looked desperately for Dumbledore's twinkle when none was to be found. This world, would it just end up like his?

00000000000000000000

James found his way to Lily and watched as she sat huddled on the bed with a book in her hands.

"Awww, my favorite geek," he jokes as he walked towards her. She looked at him as relief passed over her face.

"There you are, I was getting worried, no word from you OR Dumbledore, I didn't know what to do." James sat next to her and pulled her near.

"Lily..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in...miracles?" Lily looked up at him with a puzzled expression. Kissing his neck softly she shook her head no.

"Where was the miracle when Voldemort took our baby away?"

000000000000000000

Once again it was just Dumbledore and Harry.

So you went to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked casually while noticing the Gryffindor crest.

"While it was still a school."

"Oh...and our relationship in your world?"

"You were the first I could go to...next to my...friends of course," Dumbledore nodded. The boy before him, his face of stone.

"Well you're a little old to pass as a student here, but I'm sure some arrangements will be made," Harry nodded and casually glanced to the floor.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I can find my own."

000000000000000000

Lily didn't understand it, Classes were canceled, students sent to their dorms and were told to stay there, and an Order meeting over at the Grimmauld Place. Seated already at the comforatably furnished oak table was Dumbledore, Her husband, Moody, McGonagal, Molly and Arthur, The Longbottoms, Percy, Bill, Ron, Fred, and George Weasely. Hermionie kept to herself as she also took a seat at the table. Lily noticed she hadn't really changed much after school, still the bookish quiet type. Remus and Sirius walked into the room behind Lily, their faces grave and concerned at the sudden call of the meeting. Lily promptly took a seat next to her husband while Tonks came in from the kitchen.

"Well, we are almost here, but we really don't have much time now do we," Dumbledore started as he stood up.

"Dumbledore, what is this about?" Lily asked in an urgent voice.

"Has anyone ever heard of the Exiled Amulet?" A voice asked as a young man stepped from the shadows. Lily felt James tense up beside her as he looked towards the figure. Everyone else in the room looked confused as the next while they strained their eyes to get a glimpse of the figure.

"Well, alas, our last bit of company for the evening. Allow me to introduce Harry Potter.

00000000000

I wander how many murder threats I would get if I left it here...

000000000000000000000000

Lily froze as she turned her head to her husband, he didn't see a bit surprised by the announcement.

"You knew about this didn't you!" she almost shouted as she stood up, her eyes going between Harry and her husband. James nodded as his eyes scanned his 'son'.

"Now Lily, please try to be calm," Said Dumbledore in a hushed tone.

"CALM, My SON is DEAD and I will NOT be CALM" Lily shouted while trying to restrain her voice. She didn't notice Harry wince while she backed herself against the wall. She looked at Harry, he looked just like... She let herself sink down the floor, her back against the wall letting noone near her. James sent Harry a death glare, how could he do this to his Lily. Harry walked over to his crying mother...no, she was never his. Resting his hand under her chin, he moved it up so she could look at him...he was startled by those eyes. Emotion flooded them as she looked at Harry full of sorrow. Did his eyes really used to look like them, back when Hermionie and Ron could read him like a book just by the look in his eyes. Now...he was empty.

"Harry," she whispered as she reached up to touch his face. "You died," she sobbed as the tears flowed freely. Harry only continued to stare as he wiped a few tears away.

"Yes...it is true, your son is dead, but I'm not your son." Confusion flowed through her as she tried to register what the boy was saying. "Your son died, I'm still Harry Potter, just not yours, I came from another world...with this," he whispered as he pulled out the Amulet from his pocket. She looked into his eyes while reaching up to softly touch his face.

"Harry."

"Mum" She let out another sob when she threw her arms around his neck. She gave him that motherly squeeze Molly had given him when he had left to fight, living in fear she would lose him too. He loved Molly like a son would his mother, did she die because of him? Sirius was now standing over the two, James standing silently beside him.

"I think we would all like some answers," Sirius commented, his too as harsh as James had been the night before with Harry. Harry nodded as he help his mother up and walked her to a seat.

"What do you want to know?

"Everything." was James only answer.

0000000000000000000

Alexis was kind of startled. She tried to talk to Chris about it, but he didn't want to hear. Popularity meant more to him then talking to his little sister. She was still stuck over that book, and during her afternoon nap, she had the weirdest dream. Someone named Harry was holding it. Injured and standing, he held up the Amulet and was next standing before her. He looked so much like their father...could he be...No, Impossible.

000000000000000000

"I was the Boy Who Lived, my parents...were killed by Lord Voldemort when I was one. I lived with the Dursleys, knowing nothing about magic till Hagrid came for me on my 11th birthday. Hogwarts was my home after that, no matter how many people had tried to kill me there." Harry let out a small chuckle as he remembered his first year professor. "Voldemort came back after disappearing the night he killed my parents in my 4th year. Noone wanted to believe it, and people just thought I was crazy. Still, I still had Dumbledore. The was started the end of my 5th year, and lasted until just a few weeks ago in my world. Dumbledore had given me this Amulet, he practically told me everything I would need to know to use it. The war was over, and I really had nothing to return to. My destiny was fulfilled...and I guess I just, left."

"What destiny?" Remus asked curiously.

"I was the boy who Lived, surviving the killing curse that shadowed Voldemort for so many years. One could not live in the same world if the other was. After Dumbledore...after he died, it was all on my shoulders to fulfill the prophecy. I...helped in the process of destroying Voldemort...For good.

"So he can be defeated?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Well of course he can, he's only a wizard, not God!" Moody snapped back, his moving eye still watching Harry.

"We died?" Lily question, her eyes filling up with more tears. Harry wasn't used to having to explain himself, he just did what he needed to do and that was that.

"Well I think the boys lying, how is it even possible, none of this makes sense!" Tonks argued, she had heard about the Potter boy that died tragically at the hands of Voldemort, people don't just come back from the dead.

"We already gave him a truth serum," James replied, his voice stressed and tired. Everyone sat in silence. Harry shot a glance to Ron and Hermionie. If that was them from his world, they would be side by side defending him. Occasionally one might pass a look of love to the other, but them...they didn't even acknowledge the other existed. Ron...what might have happened if Voldemort never came back. Ron's death was the worst to remember, it seemed like Hermionie's had led to everything he knew falling apart. Was this world destined for the same fate?

00000000000000000000000

Voldemort watched as Petigrew scurried to his feet.

"Well?" Voldemort questioned impatiently.

"It is true, Potter boy is back." Voldemort smiled as he clasped his hands together.

"His death should be much more enjoyable this time around,"

000000000000

So, R/R, tell me wacha think. I'll start on the next one to have it started for Monday:)


	5. Chapter 5

1

So I'm back, thanx for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy:)

0000000000000

It was agreed that Harry would be staying with Sirius in hopes that Voldemort wouldn't find him quite yet. Harry had of course argued this, Voldemort would know he was back, with or without anyone seeing Harry. Lily and James returned to the school in hopes to not draw suspicion. They decided to not let their children know quite yet, just in case Harry was not who he claimed to be. Remus would stay with Sirius, James had asked for an extra eye to watch Harry's every move. With that the house was now empty of everyone but Sirius, Remus, and the boy called Harry.

"So Harry..." Remus couldn't really figure out what to say to the boy. Did they talk much in his world?

"May I be excused?" he asked as he stood up, he really just wanted to sleep. Sirius and Remus nodded as they watched him go. He was amazed at how well he knew the place. Even though on paper, the house was his in his world, he had never returned after Sirius died. He went to the room he had shared with Ron when they had stayed here for a short bit. The room looked as unwelcome as it did when he had first seen it. For the first time he let out his old school trunk and let it go back to natural size on the floor. He opened it carefully as he started to pull out old photographs he had spent the better part of his last year just gazing at.

Hermione had looked so happy, her arms wrapped around Ron's neck. They had not gone to school that year, it would have been their 7th. They had been at Tonk's home for a pit-stop. The next picture was of Ginny sitting by the lake. She was smiling at Harry. Right after that was of Ginny and Harry kissing passionately in the Weasley's back yard. He had loved her so much. He closed his eyes trying to block out the memories that never left.

_"Harry, why Harry?" Ginny asked with eyes full of sorrow. Why couldn't she understand it was too dangerous. "Harry, this is the second time you have done this to me, don't I have a right to say when I think it should be over."_

_"But Ginny,"_

_"Harry, why can't you just trust." Ginny had outlived her brother and so many other's during the war. Harry was being sent to find a group of DeathEaters hiding in Britain. How could he lose her too. So he left, no goodbye, not even a hug, just a crying Ginny watching his back as he went for his broom and was gone. He regretted not saying more. If he hadn't broken up, she wouldn't have stayed waiting for Harry to return, knowing he would. She was not ready for it to be over. She waited for a week before..._

_Harry returned to an eerie silence. He knew it would be, Noone was supposed to be there. All he wanted to do was lay down and write to Ginny, she needed to know he still loved her, it was just too dangerous to be associated with him. He came back to see the door blasted open, blood was on the floor. He got out his wand as he stayed silent, waiting for a hint of a sound. He heard muffled cries coming from his room...Ginny. He ran to the doorway and there she was, her wrists tied to the bed frame, her wand in pieces on the floor._

_"GINNY!" Harry ran to her, she lay naked, blood spilling out of a hole in her stomach._

_"Harry," she cried, more sobs coming out of her body. "Harry I'm cold," she whispered as blood spilled out of her mouth._

_"Ginny, it's going to be alright, please let it be alright," he pleaded as he hurried to undo the ropes around her wrists. She cried as she tried to move her hands but couldn't find the strength. _

_"Harry, I'm so cold." Harry scooped her into his arms as his clothes stained with her blood._

_"Please Ginny, just hold on, please, just hold on," He couldn't stop crying._

_"I can't, Harry don't leave me please, Harry...I'm scared," He just held her, trying to release some of the pain._

_"Harry..." He looked down at her, he had tried to tell her not to speak, it would only waste her energy. But she couldn't stop, she was shaking now, her body was freezing. "I really wish...I could live just a little longer," she said as a few more tears came forth._

_"You will, you will live a long life, having lots of babies with a husband who makes you beyond happy and will cherish you for the rest of your life." She smiled at the thought._

_"Voldemort has killed two this night," was her last words as her eyes drifted closed leaving Harry alone. When she said that Harry had thought that she meant that part of Harry had died with her. Maybe things would have gone different if he had known she was pregnant. _

_000000000000000000_

Remus stood in the doorway as he watched Harry going through what looked like photos. He didn't say anything, just watched as Harry stared endlessly at one with a girl in red hair. He seemed lost in something he would not be found from. What had happened to this boy to make him the way he was. Was he even Harry?

00000000000000000

A week had gone by and Harry hadn't spoken one word since he had been at Sirius's house. He sat in the kitchen eating a small snack when there was a knock on the door. Sirius sent Harry a look as he went to go answer it, Remus just sat watching Harry. Sirius walked been being followed by non other then Ginny Weasley. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, she looked...beautiful.

"I have news from Fred and George," she said as a sign that she needed to speak to Remus and Sirius alone. Her eyes drifted to Harry for only a second before looking back towards Sirius. This was her first year out of Hogwarts, and she had immediately gone to help the order. Remus nodded to Sirius to go speak to her as he would stay with Harry. The two walked out as Remus went to get some tea.

"Would you...like some?" Remus asked cautiously. Harry nodded as he sat still.

"Some fire whiskey would be better.

000000000000000

So Ginny was staying the night, leaving sometime tomorrow night to return to her work with Hermione. Remus, Sirius, Ginny, and to their surprise Harry were all seated in the living room. Remus and Ginny were locked in a game of chess while Sirius eyes Harry suspiciously has Harry read the Wizard newspaper. It didn't take Ginny long to win the game as she laughed in triumph.

"Ok, now who is up next. Sirius shook his head no knowing full well he would get beat. Remus was all chessed out, so it was Harry she had her eyes on.

"Well?" she asked as the board's pieces put themselves in their rightful place.

"Well..um, no, I mean I wouldn't um.." He was actually blushing and stuttering with his words like an old schoolboy. Sirius and Remus watched the display in slight amusement. Ginny let out a giggle as she walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Please," she pouted, as she gave a tug on his hand. He had never been able to refuse those eyes, never. "Yay, fresh meat!" she squealed as Harry stood up and joined her on the opposite side of the board. Remus disappeared for a moment and returned with three different types of Muggle liquor. Jack Daniels, Vodka, and some Captain Morgans Dark. Just what the doctor ordered.

00000000000000000000

Harry had actually had fun, even though Ginny had easily beaten him three times in a row, she had her brother's skills. They had talked a bit, mainly about quidditch. Remus had already gone to bed, and soon after so did Ginny, leaving Harry with Sirius. Sirius poured Harry another shot. Harry took it giving Sirius an odd look.

"Well I'm not going to be the only drunk, and you don't sleep till well into the night, so join me," Harry was surprised by the man's sudden change in behavior. So ten shots later and a couple beers from Sirius' hidden stash both men were stumbling around the kitchen searching hopelessly for pancake mix, convinced they could make syrup with honey and some sugar.

00000000000

The kitchen is where both Ginny and Remus found the boys. Ginny had to fight from laughing as she used magic to get Harry upstairs while Sirius was handled by Remus. Remus joined Ginny as she tucked Harry in and got the last bit off honey out of his hair. Harry's eyes popped open as he studied Ginny's face.

"I'm sorry I left, I never stopped loving you, I bet the child would have been beautiful." he whispered loud enough for the two to hear. Ginny couldn't even question it before Harry was fast asleep surrounded by fears and lost to them all once again.

0000000000000

James came by for the weekend to find Remus and Ginny sitting in the kitchen, a cup of tea in their hands, as they both sat in silence. Lily had begged to come, but the kids would be worried if both parents were gone for the weekend, so Lily would be by the next. Remus and Ginny said nothing as James walked in and took a seat.

"He's that bad?" he asked a bit sorrowful. He had hoped Harry would have come around so they could learn more about who he was.

"Huh? Oh no, him and Sirius are passed out in their rooms, both a little too hungover to talk."

"Hungover?"

"Hungover," Ginny replied as she took a sip of tea.

"So did you learn anything?"

"Yeah...he said he loved me," was Ginny's only reply.

00000000000000

So, love it? Hate it? R/R:)


	6. Chapter 6

1

Hello again, not too long, but I have begun the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys:)

000000000

Ginny left that night, she didn't even think Harry remembered what it was he told her. She caught him making a few glances her way, almost studying him. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one to notice. The remainder of the Marauders had also caught the glances, the same type James had made towards Lily when they were in school. So the boy made of stone was human. That night, James invited Harry down for a game of cards, not too bad of a way to spend a Saturday night. Harry tried to get out of it, Sirius couldn't remember a lot of last night, but Harry had actually been a pretty good drinking party.

"Ok children, the game is called Asshole, Harry, I assume you know the rules." Harry indeed remembered this game. Remus had told him all about it when he was alive. The Marauders used to spend hours trying to out drink the other, and this game seemed perfect for four people. The point was to put down a card higher then the last. If you couldn't, you took a shot. If you put a 2, it cleared the set so a new round could begin, and a 4 made everyone have to take a shot. First one out was President, they could make a rule or force anyone to drink however much they told them too. Vice President could control anyone but President. If you were third out, you were beer bitch, could only order around the Asshole, the last one out. Five hands later Remus sat in his usual position of President while Sirius remained Asshole. Harry, already drunk enough, continued to play, liking this kind of bonding experience. His Sirius never got like this with him.

"So tell me, ever have sex?" Sirius asked Harry as he put down a 4 causing everyone to have to take a shot.

"Once or twice." Sirius gave him a look and then laughed.

"Oh don't be so modest, your father sure got his share when he was in school." James shot Sirius a glare as he put down a 10 to beat the already placed 5.

"Yes, but I'm sure my..father's experience in school turned out a bit different then my own. Sirius raised an eyebrow as he put down a 2 to clear the pot.

"And how was your school experience? You must have some stories." Harry let out a small laugh as he thought over some of the things that had happened.

"You know Ron Weasely." The three around him nodded as everyone took a shot from Remus's four. "We flew a car to school once...his father's car, landed right into the Womping Willow. Sirius had a look of amazement while James and Remus shook their heads.

"You...you flew a care to school, like in the air?"

"Well I don't suppose you can fly if you are still on the ground." Remus let out a chuckle at Harry's smart ass reply.

"Well did you get into trouble?" Harry actually smiled at the thought. "Yeah, I guess we did."

00000000000000000000

Lily was sitting in her room with Chris and Alexis sitting next to her.

"Mum, where's dad?" Chris asked as he tried to start a game of exploding snap with a very refusing Alexis.

"Well, he's with your uncle Sirius for the weekend."

"Is it about...you know...him?" she asked while referring to Voldemort.

"No...I think it's more of a...bonding experience."

"But what kind of bonding would he need to do, they are already close enough." Lily didn't smile as she walked over to each of her children and gave them each a hug.

"Do you remember when we had told you about...Harry?" Her children nodded as she waited to continue. "Well right now your father his having trouble dealing with what happened to your older brother."

"But Dad has seemed fine to me." Alexis commented. Chris just shrugged his shoulders and Lily went back to her spot on her bed.

"Sometimes your dad can hide his feelings very well."

00000000000000000

Alexis was suspicious. All those dreams and then the mention of her brother, they NEVER bring him up. She wanted to have a surprise visit to her dearest uncles, but there was no way that would happen. Chris didn't really notice anything odd...but Alexis was positive something was going on...and the key to it all was Harry.

00000000000000000000

James was still at the house when Harry got up for breakfast. He hadn't really eaten much since he came to this world, and the two nights out drinking Sirius had really done it for him. He walked down to see James drinking some coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. He glanced at Harry for a second before saying a light "hello". Harry took a seat and conjured some toast and eggs. Was this how it was going to be, awkward silence with few hellos.

"Well I am going back to the school today." James muttered. Harry went to make some tea, he didn't want to look into his father's eyes.

"That should be nice for you." Silence followed as Harry poured himself his tea. Awkward silence, maybe a hello...was this better than nothing.

00000000000000000

Alexis woke up bright and early, another dream more detailed then the rest. She shuddered as she thought about all the death she witnessed that night while safe in her bed. She got up and got dressed in preparation for a nice walk. IT didn't take long for her to make it down to the lake. She almost wanted to just sit for a while when she saw something moving in the distance, like a struggle. She could somehow make out the figure of her brother Chris. She rushed over not wanting to risk him not having any help just in case he needed it. There were three cloaked strangers, they were taking him. She rushed closer when she felt something hard hit her head, then everything went black.

00000000000000

James said his last goodbyes to the group before preparing to say goodbye to Harry. They stood across from each other, their eyes locked for the first time longer then a second, it felt like eternity.

"Well Lily...your um mum, will be here next weekend," Harry nodded as the two men without realizing it started to run a hand through their own messy hair. Sirius noticed this with slight amusement, maybe this really was his godson in the flesh.

"I'll make sure I'm polite." James nodded as his hands went to his pockets.

"Right then, goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye."

00000000000000000000

Lily was frantic, her children couldn't be found, and it was dinner time. They didn't show up for any of their other meals. Dumbledore also looked extremely worried. She tried to find James, but he hadn't made it back yet either, and he was due hours ago. Sirius had told her he left when he said he would, but he was just...gone. She needed to find her family. Rushing for Dumbledore's office, she found Sirius, Remus, and even Harry already there. Her eyes rested on Dumbledore who looked too tired to stand.

"Lily..they have been taken," he said as he held up the letter sealed with a Deatheater's seal.

"Taken, what could he passably want from this...from taking my family?" Lily asked as tears began to escape her eyes. Harry walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He wanted me"

00000000000

So, R/R, tell me wacha think.


	7. Chapter 7

1

Hey, sorry, my computer is messing up and wouldn't let me on the internet to get this on. I know it's short, I meant for it to be longer, but A lot of things have happened in a short time so I haven't been able to do what I wanted. Plus work got a little busier so I had do more work instead of play. Hope you enjoy

00000000000000000000000000000

James woke up next to Alexis and Chris, the two already awake and his head pounding from the impact with the cement floor. He had no idea where he was or how he even got here.

"Dad?" Chris questioned as he tried to stand. Alexis moved closer to their father as James wrapped them both into a deep hug. He wouldn't lose them, not them.

00000000000000

Lily looked to Harry in horror. "But he doesn't even know you exist." Harry was losing his patience now.

"Listen, I don't know how much I have to explain this but of course Voldemort knows I am here. We are bound by that fucking prophecy that got the Harry in your world so quickly dead. The same prophecy my parents DIED for. He knew I was here the moment I got here, just like I could feel he was here. If I don't go to him...they Will die." Dumbledore could kind of see what Harry was talking about...but still. "Well I'm going...they will come back alive."

"And yourself?" Sirius asked quietly. Harry turned to the man who had loved him like a dad would his son in his own world.

"My life isn't the one you all want protecting...so don't worry about it." Lily let out another sob as Remus took her into his arms and let her cry it out.

"Well...in that case, I'm going with." Harry tried to argue with Sirius...but Marauders are annoying as hell when you need to change their mind.

0000000000000

Voldemort walked to the Potter's cell. James had immediately clutched Chris and Alexis closer to him.

"What do you want Tom?" Alexis noticed the look of anger from that name...what did that name mean.

"Potter, I would be more careful if I were you!"

"Ok Tom, whatever you say, what do you want?" Anger flowed through James' eyes.

"I want your son...and I want him Dead."

"You wont touch my son." James clutched Chris a little tighter.

"I'm not talking about him, honestly James, I don't care about them. The one I want...is already on his way." Alexis looked at Voldemort, confusion turning into clarity.

"Harry"

00000000000000000

Sirius sat next to Harry, both soaked in mud while being pelted my rain. Harry's idea was obviously not very well liked, but they couldn't guarantee the safety of those inside if Voldemort got whim of a group full of Aurors coming through. So here sat Sirius Black and his supposed to be dead Godson Harry Potter.

"We need to get in there." Sirius whispered while fidgeting with his cloak.

"Not yet"

"They could be dead right now and you want to tell me NOT YET!"

"Not yet! You will be no use to them Dead."

"Well I'm going." Harry tried stopping Sirius as the man rushed to Voldemort's own special prison, but it was too late. Walls flared up calling a signal to Voldemort. The earth started to shake as Sirius felt himself being lifted into the air as chains wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles.

"Well well, Sirius Black." Voldemort sneered as he went to look over his prey. "Yes, you are a fine addition, but where is the one I really want?" Harry debated in his head. He needed inside...if he went willingly...well its easier going in that way instead of his Godfather's way.

"I'm right here Tom, let him go!" Harry demanded as he stepped into sight.

"No...not yet. I want to have some fun first."

00000000000000

Alexis stared at Harry with acceptance. She knew it. Chris didn't know what was going on And Sirius and James were too focused on their current conversation.

"I knew it," she whispered as she looked Harry up and down. Harry looked down on her and couldn't help it, he smiled. The smile didn't last long, Voldemort had come to meet his new plaything.

"You have what you want, let them go!" Harry demanded while pulling Alexis behind him.

"Why when I can have oh so much fun." Voldemort smiled as he walked up to Chris and threw him against the wall.

"Chris!" James screamed as he ran to his son. Harry stood unaffected, his eyes locked with Voldemort.

"So be it." Voldemort left the cell to return to some other matters, he would have to wait on his fun. Harry stood still as he watched the man go, and only when Voldemort was totally gone from this level did he speak.

"I am going to get you all out of here, and I don't want you coming back for me."

"How are you going to do that, there are wards all over the place." Sirius commented stubbornly.

"Easy, I'm going to break his codes."

"Codes?" Alexis asked meekly.

"Yes...codes. All magic is made up of a code of some sort, like it's own personal finger print. I'm going to break them and twist it around to my own...I will only have enough power to get you all out, once out...forget you ever met me, I wont be coming back."

"But if magic so easy to toy with, how is it Voldemort has never done that with us?" James asked, doubt filled his voice.

"Because this knowledge is a secret, one Voldemort never considered learning, he was never desperate enough to."

"And you were?" James asked evenly.

"We all were."

000000000000000000000000

Voldemort was almost to his destination to get some in formation from Pettigrew, when he felt it. His own magic was being warped and that boy was the one behind it. He grinned as he thought of how fun this plaything would be. He would make him bleed for this.

000000000000000000

Harry had his father and Chris out, Alexis was next when he felt his spell being blocked. Before he could understand he was flying into the wall, his head bleeding from the impact.

"Why hello again Mr. Potter."

000000000000

James landed harshly on Hogwarts' school grounds with Chris right behind him. They stood for ten more minutes...noone else came.

"Dad? Where is Alexis...and Sirius?" Chris asked with an uneven tone.

"Chris...go get Dumbledore...NOW!" James ordered causing Chris to leave his trance and run up to the school.

"Harry...protect them."

00000000000000000000

"Tom, now what was that for, thats not nice at all." Harry remarked as he slowly stood up.

"Now is not the time to anger me, you can barely stand, you wasted so much energy on a trick that didn't even work."

"Oh it worked Tom...just not all the way."

"Again with this name, Tom, it angers me...and is angering me really worth your life?"

"You already took away my humanity, my life is already forfeit."

"So we duel." Harry smiled as he pulled out his wand.

"So we duel."

000000000000000000000

well, R/R, and I'll hopefully start the next one soon.


	8. Chapter 8

1

Hey, again, stupid computer issues, but here you go, hope everyone likes:)

000000000000000000000000000

Harry's eyes never left Voldemort.

"You are an interesting boy Harry Potter." Voldemort sneered, his wand still pointed at the man in front of him.

"Let the other two go."

"And why would I do something like that?"

"Because my little sister doesn't need to watch me kill you."

"Your forgetting one important thing, that's not your sister. You never had a sister, you are alone. I've probed your mind as much as you have been probing mine, and I have seen what you have seen. The power you need to destroy me is not there, you will die this night Harry Potter. This time you wont be sleeping soundly in a crib. This time your parents wont mourn as they burry their baby boy, they won't even weep. Their son is dead, your death will mean nothing. Wake up and look around you, this isn't your home, this isn't your dream come true, this will be your gateway into hell." If these words had effected Harry, it hadn't shown. Harry simply walked over to the little girl that could have been his sister and knelt beside her.

"Alexis right?" The girl nodded slowly as Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "You would have been a great sister, Sirius...get her out of here." Before anyone could say anything Harry had rushed to Voldemort and gripped the Dark Lord's arm. "Lets take a trip."

When the feeling of falling had stopped, Harry and Voldemort stood in an old graveyard. Standing beneath Voldemort was the grave of his own father.

"This feels more fitting." Harry commented as he looked around.

"And why is that?" Voldemort asked.

"Because this is where I killed you."

00000

Sirius scooped Alexis up into his arms as he stood up in hope of a way out.

"Was that my big brother?" Alexis asked with teary eyes.

"Yes...in a way, it can be doubted no more."

"He'll be alright...won't he."

"Yes...we'll make sure of it this time."

000000000000000

Harry caught his wand in the air as Voldemort tried to disarm the young wizard.

"You may need a little dark magic to actually kill me this time." Harry taunted as he landed on his feet.

"Thanks for the permission boy."

"Just thought you could use a little help." Harry found himself now dodging curses left and right, he couldn't even gather the strength to fight back. He hid behind a tomb to catch his breath. He let his mind wander for a second about his last fight with Voldemort. He had lost so much, did he even have the spirit to do this again? Dis he have the strength?

"I'm waiting boy!" Voldemort sneered. Harry stood up from his hiding spot and walked closer to the dark lord a few feet away from him. Harry raised his wand but Voldemort was quicker. Harry was flung back while more curses shot at him, his body screamed. "Nobody will come to save you boy, you will die!" Harry tried to stand, blood dripped down his face, blurring his vision even more.

"Then kill me already."

"Oh I plan to." Harry watched as Voldemort lowered his wand to Harry's heart. He heard the curse being fired, and with all the strength he could gather, he moved. He pulled out the hidden dagger and pierced Voldemort right in the stomach. He even turned it causing more pain to the man who had caused him so much more. Harry tried to stand, but ended up crawling away, his hands gripping the dirt each time he pulled himself forward. Harry saw Voldemort had dropped his wand, Voldemort had seen it to. The two immediately rushed for it first, but Voldemort was quicker.

"Die Potter!" The green light shot out, and Harry new what was coming. There was no pain, in fact, he felt...better. The green light flowed around him, he felt like he was flying.

_"Harry!" _a familiar voice shouted.

"Ginny! Ginny where are you!" He called, he was standing in a green abyss, mist falling proudly around him.

_"Harry, why aren't you fighting back?"_

_"I can't... Ginny where are you?" A slender figure walked slowly towards him wearing a long white robe. Ginny's red hair danced around her face in little waves as she came closer._

_"Why weren't you fighting?"_

_"I couldn't...I lost all my strength."_

_"No you didn't, you chose to ignore it."_

_"But Ginny..." Ginny walked closer to him and let him collapse in tears at her feet._

_"I thought I lost you." Ginny smiled as she knelt down beside him._

_"Harry, you must fight!"_

_"I can't...he killed me, I'm dead."_

_"Harry...it's not your time, your still needed, now get up and fight."_

_"But I'm dead." Ginny wrapped her arms around his trembling body as Harry cried like he had never cried in his life._

_"Harry, do you love me?" Harry stared up in shock._

_"But of course, I always loved you. How can you still look at me...I let you die!" Ginny shook her head as she brushed away tears._

_"It was my time, I served my purpose, you have not finished yours."_

_"But that's not my home, it's not my fault."_

_"Home...is where your heart is."_

_"But my heart is here...with you."_

_"Harry...it belongs somewhere else."_

_"But...I can't lose you, not again."_

_"You will never lose me Harry, but your heart is still with that little girl...your parents."_

_"Those aren't my parents."_

_"Harry..."_

_"Ginny I'm done fighting! I want to stay here with you."_

_"It's not your time, and if you stay...could you live with the possibility of what would happen if you stayed."_

_"But I'm all alone."_

_"Harry! Do you want to see something?"_

_"See what?" Ginny flicked her wrist and a mirror appeared, swirling with shimmering red and green colors. _

_"Harry...this is their future if you stay."_

_Harry watched as it revealed His parents standing over the grave of a Christopher Potter, Alexis was screaming. They were about to pay their last respects when Voldemort appeared to...pay his own respects. James had no chance, Voldemort killed him first. Lily, tried to take her daughter and run, but Death Eaters had grabbed Lily, and pinned her to a near by tree. They made Alexis watch as they raped her mother repeatedly, one Death Eater at a time. Dumbledore was barley able to get the girl out in time. More died...Luna Lovegood had been tortured to death next to her best friend, Neville Longbottom. Even Ginny Weasely had been torn to shreds by wolves, The graveyard had been a battle ground._

_The colors swirled revealing Alexis Potter, at 22. She looked beautiful. She was one of the few remaining members of the order. She was trying to hold things together, but people had died around her all her life. She carried a heavy burden without the proper strength to do what was needed, she tried, but in the end. The world was consumed by Voldemort's evil, and Alexis was all that was left of the cause. Families lived in fear, muggle borns were hunted down and killed very painfully and slowly. Hermionie Granger had me her end being turned to a werewolf and forced to kill so many that had been close to her. Voldemort had won the battles, and the wars. Alexis died a cold, angry, and alone. There was no future, only death._

_"Can you let this happen?" Ginny asked as she forced him to look at her._

_"But...how can I make a difference?"_

_"You are Harry Potter."_

_"But You...I want to stay with you."_

_"Harry, sweet Harry."_

_"I left you before, it cost you your life!"_

_"And if you leave this world...it will cost many more lives."_

_"What should I do?"_

_"Live, live for us who couldn't, and show...there is a reason for life to go on."_

_"Why...why must I carry this burden?"_

_"Because Harry...you are the only one who can...now LIVE!"_

_0000000000000_

R/R, and if all else fails, ride a llama


	9. Chapter 9

1

Ok, new chapter, I hope you all enjoy, I really wanted to get this one done sooner.

00000000000000000000

Harry awoke to find himself in Hogwart's very own Hospital Wing. He couldn't move very well, but the real shocker was how he survived. He couldn't feel his body, he felt as if part of him was still with Ginny. She felt so real for him. He glanced to his left to find James Potter asleep in a near by chair. He looked so tired. Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he attempted to sit up, this caused James to jump. His eyes got wide when he saw Harry was already awake.

"Hello Harry...have a nice rest?" Harry didn't really know how to respond, the kindness in James' voice was new to him, never had it been directed to...him.

"I guess...what happened?"

"I don't know, we thought you were dead when we got to you, Voldemort was nowhere to be found, though a recent attack from this morning lets us know he's still alive. It wasn't until we got your body closer to Hogwarts that your body seemed to...force it's self to life."

"It wasn't my time..." Harry whispered quietly to himself. Harry attempted to get out of bed but James caught him right before he hit the floor. Harry glanced up and quickly mumbled an apology before letting James help him back into the bed.

"You have a right to be mad at me you know." James said as he took a step back from the bed. Harry looked at him in confusion, urging James to go on. "The way I treated you with contempt. I know...I know I was wrong, but this is hard for me, for all of us. We buried you once before, and I guess when we found your body...Harry I can't burry my son again." Harry didn't move, didn't even speak. It was like he had found himself in a whole new world with all new personalities. "Harry...if it wasn't for you, Lily would be burring her whole family, and for that, I thank you. I just...I guess I thought you should know that." Harry kept his face blank as he let everything sink in. He guess James must have felt a little saddened by his silence cause he began to walk out, maybe to go think some more.

"It's ok...really." Harry called out, part of him wanted the man to stay, the man he could have once called father if things had gone differently.

"No Harry because it's NOT ok. You spent your life alone without a family, and here I am with one breathing down your neck because I'm too stuck in my own guilt to accept you as you are, for all that you have done."

"Guilt?"

"Harry...Dumbledore told us to hide. He told us that you might be part of...something bigger..."

"The prophecy." James nodded sadly as he sat on a near by stool.

"Yeah...but we didn't care, no...I didn't. I didn't want to show my fear, so stubborn to do the right thing. I saw it happen, I tried to stop, but Voldemort...he didn't even care. There was no sorry or regret, only laughter. Maybe...maybe if we had hidden..."

"Then you would be dead and I would be the one sitting up at night wondering what life could have been like if done differently...that's the thing though. There are too many possibilities to weep over regret, all that matters is you learn from the past and do your best to move on forward." James was taken by surprise at his son's maturity. He had never seen this in anyone Harry's age. Not to mention Harry's eyes, they showed a deep wisdom carried with in that Harry had obviously achieved in the worst way.

"Right...well I should let you sleep, rest well Harry." Harry didn't even begin to move until James was out of the room and the door was shut firmly behind him.

"Thank you...dad."

0000000000000000000000

Lily paced in frustration as she waited for James to come back to his office, she wondered why that boy was allowed back into this school. Him being here had put her whole family's life in jeopardy and she was not ready to forgive him for it. She watched as James came in, he looked tired, but she knew why. He wouldn't let himself rest before Harry woke up, him being here meant Harry had. Even now Harry was hurting her family, everything he did caused pain.

"Lily, stop pacing and rest with me." James said in a gentle tone.

"How could you waste your time James with HIM, he's done nothing but put our lives in more harm since he got here, expecting everything to be alright, like we're supposed to accept him like he's..like he's..."

"Our son?" James gently interrupted.

"Exactly James, Our Son, but Our Son is dead, how can he be so heartless!"

"Is he really the heartless one in all of this Lily? Just look from where he's coming from, we don't know all the details, but it's obvious he has lost everything dear to him. Is it wrong for him to wish for something better?"

"So now your taking HIS side, before you were just as cautious, if not more!"

"Yeah, and before we couldn't be sure of the nature of his venture. Lily, Alexis and Chris would be dead right now if not for him. It's a miracle he's not with all that he went through to protect this family. He faced Voldemort alone just so Chris and Alexis could have a future, am I not supposed to be grateful?"

"Grateful, he's the reason Voldemort took you in the first place!"

"Harry cannot be at fault for what another man does!"

"But he knew the risk"

"And he tried to tell us the danger, but nobody would listen."

"I don't want to lose my family!" Lily was crying now as she let her body rest in James' chair.

"And you wont, but Harry did. Does he not deserve some compassion in his life, or are we to let him live alone just because his world let that happen to him? Lily looked up to him stubbornly and refused to respond. Was she over reacting? She didn't know how to feel anymore.

0000000000000000000

Alexis knew it was late. She had asked Chris to join her but he hadn't been interested in visiting Harry. Like her mother, he wasn't ready to accept the fact that Harry was here and from another world. Alexis was, she had seen Harry through her dreams and now she wanted to meet the boy her parents still mourned for after all these years. She opened the door to find Harry asleep and facing the other way. She walked up cautiously observed all that she could. He had an off scar she hadn't noticed before, and he looked in pain, locked in a world that wouldn't set him free. She started to move his shaggy bangs to get a better look at his scar before his hand shot up and caught her wrist. He was awake now, his eyes scanning the girl before him.

"Hi Harry." Harry kind of just stared at her, relief of who it was and not some Deatheater flashing through him.

"Hello." he mumbled as he reached for his glasses.

"Sleep well?" she asked softly.

"Not really." Harry answered truthfully. Harry moved his feet so they were dangling off the side of the bed and he was facing Alexis. Alexis took this as an opportunity to sit too, and took a spot beside Harry. She rested a head on his shoulder and kept her eyes towards the ground.

"You were very brave, and it's always good to have a new big brother, though I hope you don't try to boss me around as much as Chris, I would hate to have to set off fireworks all over your room while your sleeping when you had just saved my life and all." Harry let out a small chuckle as he looked down to the girl beside him.

"Well I'll take that as a safe warning, after all, I'd hate to have to counter that with an even worse prank after you came here and were so nice and all." Alexis giggled as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist.

"It's good to have you here, even dad is happy you're here, things just seem more...like they should."

"What, Voldemort should be attacking and doing his worst to get at me by going through you, Chris, and your parents?"

"No...but I feel like the family is complete with you here, and that Voldemort can't touch us either with you here, because everything is complete."

"Well don't worry Alexis...if I can help it, Voldemort will never be able to do what he did again."

"How is that?"

"Because I'm going to kill him, just like I did in my own world."

00000000000000000000

So, hate it or what? Oh, and for anyone interested in more original fiction, I have a story on and it's under the same name Riauna. If you all are interested in checking it out, it's really cool, I hope to get it published one day, it's the story that doesn't have a name to it, but I'm working on that part. You don't have to check it out, all I ask is for a quick review and a funny joke, cause I haven't heard a good joke in a while, and laugher is the best thing for everyone, peace:)

alright, you don't have to post a joke either, but it would be nice...


	10. Chapter 10

1

Sorry, I know it has been too long, I have been away for a bit so writing hasn't been able to go on, I am here now and hopefully I can start updating chapters as quick as I like to. Thank you for the patience and I do hope you enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry stayed in the hospital wing for a good week, his only visitors consisting of Alexis who came every day, and James, who came once more while he thought Harry was sleeping. Getting out felt good for him. He was used to being alone now, it wasn't anything like his younger days when a near death experience was ok because he had his friends to help him out. Hermionie and Ron never let him down either. Alexis met him on his was out, she looked sad almost.

"Dad says you can't stay at Hogwarts anymore." Harry nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured as much...do you know where they are sending me now?" Alexis shook her head no as she kept up with Harry's fast paced walk. Harry noticed this and slowed down a bit, Alexis had been his favorite from this world so far. She happened to not only be a book worm, but a very smart and witty character able to keep up with his playful banter, banter Ginny had once taught himself to keep up with.

"I really wish you were staying." Alexis whispered. "Chris doesn't care...but he thinks your just here to hurt our mom and dad. I know your not like that, and I hope you don't think any less of him cause underneath the asshole is a cool older brother. Even mom would warm up if she tried."

"Alexis...they are right...in a sense. As long as Voldemort and I live in the same world, my life will be danger to anyone around me. Trust me, me leaving is the best, I would hate to see someone so intelligent and good pulled into a world of evil."

"Oh kick the righteous crap! Look around, it's not you, It's Voldemort, before you came...nobody but Dumbledore could do what you did...you can think that you bring nothing but damage...but I see more then you let on and I know you have the power to destroy him. I believe you were sent to this world to save us. I firmly believe that as long as your near, no harm will come, I just wish you could see in yourself what I've seen when I first laid eyes on you." Harry was a bit shaken by her outburst, he had received those same kind of bursts from Molly and Ginny Weasly back in his world. A small smile crept to his lips as he looked down towards his sister in new admiration.

"You know what Alexis?"

"What?"

"I wish I didn't have to leave you either." A smile appeared on Alexis' face almost immediately as they continued their walk to the Hogwarts' entrance in silence. Standing there was Ron Weasly looking highly irritated.

"Let's go, we're running late and playing babysitter has made me highly irritable." he snapped sending Alexis a look that said 'get going'. Alexis obeyed but not before giving Harry a much needed hug and an annoyed look towards Ron.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he followed Ron to a carriage.

"Hopefully somewhere safe."

00000000000000000000000000

Voldemort shook with anger as he paced his father's old manor. His father...he hated the thought of that muggle fool. Right now however, his anger could not be directed on his pitiful heritage, right now it was on a young man who should be dead. This boy though...he could not underestimate him again. Harry new more of him then even Dumbledore, and that there was unsettling. Still, he would win, that was just how it had to be.

000000000000000000000000

Harry had soon found the reason for Ron's dislike. They were to stay together for a while living as muggles in a London flat. Ron, growing up in a non-muggle family, would find this difficult to have to pretend to be one. Ron didn't speak much to Harry, only a few grunts here and there. That night however he learned his hatred of his predicament went far beyond watching Harry. Hermionie Granger had just walked through the door. She stuck her nose up disapprovingly as she looked at the small flat in disgust.

"We know you live like a slob Ronald but must you suffer guests to it too?" She questioned, her eyes burning with hatred.

"Your not a guest and the dead one here shouldn't mind that much as long as I'm keeping his ass safe!" Hearmionie let out a cold bitter laugh as she moved closer to Ron.

"You, I'm the one who will have to watch your ass when you do something stupid. Dumbledore should never hold you with such responsibility." The two's fighting continued like this for the remainder of the day. At least one thing was still the same, they still couldn't bare the thought of seeing eye to eye.

"So Harry, how do you like our world?" Hermionie asked while eating some Chinese food she had ordered for the three.

"Hermionie, I doubt even he wants to make conversation with the likes of you." Ron said in an aggravated voice.

"Oh can it, why can't you for once be civil."

"And why can't you for once stop bitching."

"I wouldn't bitch so much if you weren't such a prick!"

"You're a women you sluty whore, all you lot do is bitch!" That one seemed to sting Hermionie a little more, but her fight wasn't gone yet.

"Well we only bitch when the men are out fucking around like whores themselves."

"Well I wouldn't have needed to fuck around if you would have put out once in a while!" Hermionies' face went pale as she picked up the largest object next to her and chucked it right towards Ron's head. It barley missed but the curses spewing from Ron's mouth would think it hadn't. "What the Fuck! Your Fucking Bitch Ass has finally snapped! Take a tampon and shove it up your Cunt you Fucking Twat!" Hermionie wasn't listening, she was heading towards what was her room, the door slamming tightly shut. "Thank God! I thought she would never leave me the fuck alone!" Was all Ron muttered before he too left for his, leaving Harry all alone.

He really didn't know what to say. Sure HIS friends would bicker back and forth no matter what the situation was, but never like that. Walking up he grabbed a muggle jean jacket and prepared to find a pub. Drinking always helped the mind focus. It didn't take long, and the music was actually alright. Walking strait to the bar he just started ordering, it didn't matter what he drank as long as it got the job done. He had just taken his first shot when a familiar scent brushed by. Whipping his head around quickly there she was...

"Ginny," he called out, she actually turned around. At first when she saw Harry she was filled with a look of shock, but that soon faded into a smile.

"Harry, shouldn't you be my brother's problem tonight." Harry smiled and invited her for a drink. Ginny found herself excepting, what else did she have to do anyways. "So what are you doing out and about?"

"Your brother and Hermionie wouldn't..."

"Stop fighting?"

"Yeah." Ginny looked down sadly. "They weren't always this bad...but after Hermionie lost her parents to Voldemort right before catching Ron getting kissed by another women, well everything went downhill. The truth was...Ron had never been unfaithful, just a vengeful Ex trying to put Ron in the wrong place at the wrong time...but I guess things were too much for them."

"And yourself...ever find that special someone?" Ginny let out a low laugh as she shook her head.

"No...but I hear it would be fun." She glanced at her watch and sent Harry an apologetic smile. "I really should go...look after those two for me...please."

"Sure...just stay safe ok."

"In the days we're in, there is no safe. Goodbye Harry Potter."

000000000000

well, R/R. Tell me wacha think.


	11. Chapter 11

1

Ok, so I have had some requests to lighten Harry up a bit, and I thought to myself...well how. Harry is a complex emotional wreck with people he should know but doesn't...but then I thought, hey I'm the Fucking writer Damn it! So, without further ado, I have brought someone who I know could do the trick! Enjoy boys and girls:)

00000000000000

Harry hadn't really slept too much in the past few days, something once again had shifted in this world and Harry felt it could only be bad. Hermione had left for the day for the Ministry leaving Ron stuck to have to drag Harry along with him to some meeting. Harry later found out it was going to be a few Orders and was surprised he could even go. His thoughts drifted to his world where noone would ever question Harry sitting with a few members of the Order even if it were just to bullshit. Ron brought him so a dingy looking shaft in the middle of nowhere that Harry could only assume was the place. Inside sat Ginny Weasly, Luna Lovegood, and Sirius Black. Sirius let out a low growl when he saw Harry, Luna payed him no mind, and Ginny just sent him a small encouraging smile to ease his tension. He found himself really wanting to make this Ginny smile all the time, she radiated when she did.

Harry took a seat next to Luna, she was taking notes about whatever it was they were discussing. From what he could read, he wasn't the only one who noticed the shift in this world.

"Do you mind not reading over my shoulder!" Luna snapped defensibly. Harry backed up a bit and let out a sigh of irritation. Even Luna was different.

"So is everyone clear on our objective?" Ginny asked in a harsh tone. The truth was, Harry hadn't really followed the discussion, he was too busy trying to figure out what changed the Luna of this world. He could tell Ginny knew too, luckily she chose to stay silent about it. "Ron, you and Sirius will be investigating the Deatheater attack near Diagon Ally while Hermione and Luna will be going back to Dumbledore to let him know of our plans."

"Wait, what the bloody hell am I supposed to do with ghost boy over here?" Ron asked while pointing a finger towards Harry.

"Harry here will be joining me to help figure out what it was that could have cause this shift."

"Like hell he will, I refuse to let MY sister be alone with HIM!" Ron snapped back with anger, his face, along with his ears of course, turning a beet red.

"You REFUSE? Excuse me Ronald Weasly, but since when the bloody hell do you tell me what to do. These are Dumbledore's instructions, if you have a problem with it, go to him, but don't you dare presume to believe you can sit there and talk to me like that!"

"Ginny, it's just...well I think the rest would agree when I say...he's not very...trustworthy." Ginny looked around to all the faces to find nobody else seemed to object.

"Then in that case, just be happy your not stuck with him, now I DON'T want to hear another word."

"But Ginny."

"Not ANOTHER WORD! Am I clear?" Ron looked down to the floor after sending a threatening glare Harry's way.

"Crystal."

"Good, now as I asked before, are there any questions?"

000000000000000000000000

Alexis watched as Chris played a game of Exploding Snap with some friends. They were laughing and joking, no cares in the world. The truth was, Alexis knew she should feel that way too, completely free of any bad thoughts of the outside world. Her mind however, kept drifting to Harry. She couldn't understand why things were happening the way they were. Their mother, she still blamed him for the capture, and Alexis didn't really know what her father thought, though he never seemed to care about the visiting time she spent on Harry. Chris didn't even seem to care, which angered Alexis, Harry is their brother, they have a chance that people only dream of, yet nobody wants to even register his existence.

Growing tired, she forced herself to bed, but Harry still carried through her mind. She wondered if there was a time where he was ever truly happy. There had to of been someone left for him there, but then...if there was, why would he leave that person. Alexis didn't believe Harry to leave anyone behind, but the what if still lingered. Glancing out the window, she saw a single shooting star, and a wish for happiness for Harry escaped quietly from her lips. There had to be someone out there who could do it.

00000000000000000000000000

"Were you always this quiet?" Ginny asked jokingly to Harry. The two were taking a quick stop for tea at a muggle shop.

"Usually I guess." Harry answered back in a more serious tone. Ginny rolled her eyes as she took a sip of tea.

"Well don't be." Harry gave a forced smile as he too took a sip of tea.

"Ginny, would you mind if I asked you a few questions of this world? I mean, I've been here for a little while and still I feel as if I know almost nothing." Ginny nodded in understanding as she set her cup down.

"What kind of stuff do you want to know."

"Well, you have already filled me in on Ron and Hermione, what of yourself, what has your own life been like?"

"Its been a life I guess. Hogwarts was...well it was interesting. A girl, sixth year girl, had died in the Chamber of Secrets during my second year, the rest of the time was spent in blind ignorance to the rest of the world. Voldemort grew stronger, and the death toll rose. Luna had witnessed her father's death first hand during our third year."

"Her father?" Ginny swallowed harshly as she nodded her head slowly.

"She wasn't the same anymore, seeming to grow up over night, death does that to a person. Even still though, with all of the death and evil hatred brewing outside, Hogwarts still seemed to drape a blanket of safety to cover us all. It is almost funny to believe there was a time not long ago where I dated and partied like any teenager would. Though it wasn't always easy with Ron as your big brother. He used to pay boys he thought appropriate to ask me out, you know...to be his spy for him, not knowing all they wanted to do was get into the virgin's pants. He should have trusted me to have known better, but alas, brothers will be brothers." Ginny laughed softly as she picked her tea back up.

"And now you fight for the Order."

"The ministry is too corrupt, the only way too do some real good IS with the order."

"So some things aren't too different." Ginny raised an eyebrow in question.

"The Ministry sucks there too?"

"When Voldemort came back...he used my blood, and while Dumbledore believed me, the Ministry sent out papers to alert the public about the crazy imaginative Potter boy. Luna's father was the only one willing to publish the truth."

"Her father...so he lived?"

"Still living if I'm correct...though I haven't talked to him much since Luna..." Ginny nodded in understanding.

"When...how long ago did she?"

"Just a little after your own...you two were close." Harry had to stop for a moment to block out the images. "They never found her body, but a room covered in her blood was enough to let us know what had happened. They had tortured her, demanding to know where to find me, yet she never spoke, not one word. The quietest she had ever been in her life, and Luna was not a quiet girl."

"I believe it." Ginny said with a smile. "The Luna here, before her father...well she would never shut up. Crazy stories of this and that, she could always make me forget about my problems...and though at the time they made me look at her oddly and even make me question her sanity, I miss that side of her now."

"Yes...Luna was something special."

"Well Harry, I have told you about me, now please, what about you. It's not everyday a guy comes back from the dead." Harry gave her a small smile before letting out a small sigh.

"My parents died when I was young, and my mother's love was what kept me alive when Voldemort tried to kill me. In fact, he disappeared, but like I said, he does come back. Hogwarts was my home, living with my mother's sister and her fat husband and son was no treat, so Hogwarts was all I had. Sirius however...I had never known him, or about him, till my third year. Circumstances kept that from happening. I remember how unfair it felt to have him taken away the end of my fifth year. Dumbledore was lost to us the next. I can never forgive Snape...he killed him, the filthy swine killed him, but I still had you, Hermione, and Ron."

"We all joined the order, but when Hermione died, well pieces of Ron did too, and then Voldemort finished him off for good. You...you were pregnant, we were...well maybe it was best not to bring a child into that kind of world." but even as Harry said that, he knew he would have wanted to give it a chance. "Luna stuck by me, she helped me get through it, and after she died, enough was enough. He had already taken so much, torturing Remus, Neville, and McGonnagal, all to get to me. Yet none of them spoke, and that angered him."

"And how did he die?" Harry stayed silent, he wouldn't even look Ginny in the eye. "Harry, HOW did he die?" Harry rose his head slowly to lock eyes with her, but he couldn't begin to give her the answer.

"I'm sorry Gin...I can't...please...understand." Ginny nodded but a pang of disappointment flashed through her eyes.

"Sure...but we should probably head out." As soon as she said that, Harry felt it, the shift...this one felt bigger, but at the same time, connected to the last.

"Yes...We should."

000000000000000000000000000000

Alexis was eating lunch with her parents and Chris for a change, but the silence was unnerving. Her mother looked edgy and full of strain, while her father looked completely worn out. Though a bad time, yes, the subject need addressed.

"Mother..." Lily looked up and forced a smile.

"Yes sweety."

"I want to see Harry!" It would have taken more then a chainsaw to cut the tension in the room.

"Excuse me?" Lily questioned, hoping she had just heard wrong.

"Harry, I want to see Harry."

"Alexis...I don't think this is the best time..." James Potter started but Alexis' anger started to grow.

"How could you not want to see him, we have a second chance, and to ignore this would be..."

"Alexis stop this RIGHT now!" Lily interrupted. "We don't know his whole story yet and until we do it is best for you and Chris to just...stay away."

"But how are any of us to know unless you actually go Talk to him."

"Alexis, I don't believe you understand what is at stake here."

"No Mother, it is you who does not understand. Here we have YOUR first born, survived through enough pain to make him risk everything by searching for a better world, and you, yes YOU mother, turned him away. At least dad visited him once!" Lily's eyes flashed dangerously to her husband.

"You...saw him?"

"Lily...I couldn't just not see him."

"But James, we had discussed this."

"No Lily, you discussed this, and maybe Alexis is right. Maybe what we need is to see him, or at least speak to him."

"But James, Im not ready to talk to him yet." Lily seemed close to tears now. "It hurt losing him once, and now he's out there and he could be lost to us again, Voldemort will try to make sure of it, I wouldn't be able to...to take it again." James nodded as he stood up and pulled Lily up with him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a deep embrace.

"Lily, then maybe we should let Alexis...Harry has never had a family...maybe Alexis can get through to him in a way we can't." Lily looked into Alexis' pleading eyes and let out a long sigh."

"Please...just let me think about it." Alexis and James knew that was the best they would get for now, but Alexis would be damned if she would be kept from seeing her brother for too much longer.

00000000000000

Ginny and Harry were welcomed to a site of smoke and a few blotched of blood in the rocks. They were in some cave, where Harry's senses had told him to go. He had felt such a strong pull, like a voice was whispering in his ear where to go the whole time. When he saw a motionless foot though, he got scared. Rushing over to find who was behind there he almost fell to his knees when he found the bruised and broken body of Luna Lovegood. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared when she found Harry's face.

"Harry...It's you...I never talked, I swear, I never gave up your hiding place, I just...Harry, I just needed to see you one last time." With a smile on her face, she let her eyes drift shut with the image of the living Harry still in her mind.

"Luna," Harry whispered before rushing to her side.

0000000000000000

Ok,

R/R, tell me what you think and I promise to have the next one up as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

1WASSUP! Ok, here's the next chapter, do hope you all enjoy, I'll skip the blah blah blah and let you read:)

00000000000000000000000000

Harry knew the shift now, but it seemed impossible. He rushed to Luna, immediately checking to see that she was breathing. Her pulse was feint, but she was alive.

"She needs help!" Harry shouted to Ginny in a frantic tone. Ginny mutely nodded and rushed over to her other side.

"Luna?" she asked softly.

"She's from my world, but how..." Harry couldn't think strait, it was all too much. This had to be impossible, there was no way for her to get her, he had used the amulet, she had...he didn't have time for questions. He needed to figure out what to do and fast.

"She needs a healer." Ginny said after inspecting the wounds. If not helped soon, she would die. She glanced at Harry, his face focused with a determination he had never seen. He looked at her and his eyes softened.

"Please, help me. I couldn't protect them all, I failed them all, don't let me fail Luna too." Ginny had never seen so much emotion in Harry's eyes, not even when he had talked about his world. Now what she saw scared her. Pain, sadness, loss, regret, betrayal, total hopelessness. Was this how he felt all the time.

"Right, we must get her somewhere safe, it would be easier to apparate her to my flat, it's closest. Walking into any Ministry area is automatically a bad idea."

"So let's go." The determination was back, all Ginny could do was nod. With a pop, the two were gone.

00000000000000000000

Lily sat alone by the fire in her study. Alexis was right, she knew it, but could she face the same pain again. Could she deny her husband his first born any longer. She buried her head in her hands as memories from Harry's death flooded in. Never in her life had she spilled so many tears.

000000000000000000

Harry paced back and forth as he waited for Ginny to be able to contact a healer. Time was ticking and Luna needed help now. She was lying on Ginny's bed, her frame weak and torn. She had been through so much, he could tell she hadn't had a hot meal or any comfort in far too long. He sat in a chair beside her and reached for her hand. As his skin brushed against hers Luna's eyes fluttered open. She was gazing at Harry with such tenderness.

"I found you," she said meekly with a smile. Harry's head jerked towards her face.

"Your alive." Luna smiled again while slowly nodding her head, it seemed each movement caused her pain.

"I am, I had to live to see the ending, I had to know that I had lived long enough for you to kill him."

"We're not in our world anymore." Luna only smiled as she wrapped her fingers around Harry's.

"I know...it doesn't even make sense, part of me thinks I'm even dead. But I know, your warmth, your soul, it still lives, so then, so must mine." A tear fell down Harry's cheek as he gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"I failed them."

"No Harry,"

"I did, I failed Dumbldore, Ron, Hermione, even Ginny."

"You never failed any of them, you hear me, you did everything and more. Not only did you take away the world's evil, but you lived. That's what any of us wanted, for you to live."

"But not without everyone with me." Luna weakly brushed a tear away from Harry's face and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I'm still with you Harry, always have been." Harry nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

A knock on the door showed Ginny with the healer.

"This is Rebecca." Ginny said softly. Luna looked Ginny's way and smiled.

"Harry...she's."

"I know Luna."

"But that's..."

"I know Luna."

"I must be crazy." This time Harry smiled as he gave her hand another squeeze.

"I know Luna."

0000000000000000000

Lily had talked to Dumbledore about the where-a-bouts of Harry. He was with Ginny, so she figured going to Ginny's flat would be the safest bet. She wasn't completely sure about what she was doing, but she did admit that talking to him might be the right move to make. Walking towards her floo, she didn't notice the hiding Alexis watching her mother with a soft smile.

00000000000000000000

Harry sank back against a wall as he waited for the healer to tell him he could come back in and see Luna. Ginny sat in one of the near by chairs and watched him with a saddened expression.

"That's really the Luna from your world...isn't it." It was more of a statement then anything else. It just seemed, too much. First someone who died years before comes back, and now Luna, who is alive in this world, traveled over to find Harry.

"Yes...that's my Luna." Harry said softly.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding...I have to right now." Another wave of sadness flashed through Harry's eyes.

"She's going to be alright Harry." Harry gave a bitter laugh as he shook his head.

"Physically...I have no doubt as of right now. Luna will never get away from the emotional scarring in what she went through." Ginny wasn't too sure how to answer that. The war in this world had be a hard one, but she didn't think that she or anyone she knew had really gone through what Harry, and his Luna had. Harry slowly stood up and began walking towards the kitchen. It was the kind of home Harry had always pictured his Ginny having. Not too big, Ginny never wanted too much space, crowded with art work, and family pictures. He noted that there were very few pictures of Percy, but he only had to guess why. It was comfortable with that same Lived-In quality. He wondered how his parent's homes might have been. Would there be lots of family pictures, decarative living. Alexis had already described her room as being perfectly neat, not a thing out of place. Chris' room you would step in and feel afraid to step to far in and risk getting lost in the mess. He wondered if they were a family like the Weaslys. Molly had always been his second mother, Arthur just like a dad.

They were always so welcoming, anyone could feel like family there. Luna had later been adopted in a way. After visiting her father, she would always return, even after things got bad. Molly never gave up on trying to protect what was hers. Harry had Luna had been set in that category. Harry's hand reached for his wand as he heard a sound coming from the fireplace. Jerking his head he saw the figure of his mother stumbling out in a dizzy manner while holding her head to control the spinning. The words "Bloody Floo." escaped her lips in a very unladylike fashion. She now had Harry and Ginny's complete attention. Looking up, she stumbled back a bit from Harry's penetrable gaze.

"Lily, how are you, tea?" Ginny asked in a quick way to release tension. Walking over to the kitchen she didn't even give Lily a chance to respond.

"Harry..." Lily whispered quietly. Now that she was here, she really didn't know what to say. Harry watched her as she walked a bit closer to him. Lily wanted to break down and scream while hugging Harry all at once.

"Hello." Harry said uneasily. Just then the Healer walked out of the room looking quite pleased with herself.

"Everything is ok Mr. Potter. She won't be up and walking anytime soon but you can go in and see her." Harry smiled at Rebecca as she prepared to leave. Glancing at his mother really quick he began to walk towards the room.

"Harry...wait." Lily called as she moved a little closer.

"Yes?" Harry answered, his tone was a little harsher then he had meant. Lily looked hurt for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Why...why is there a healer here?" Harry glanced at her and gave a weak smile.

"An old friend has arrived...from my world."

00000000000000000000000

Alexis paced back and forth. Her mother had been gone for a while now, it was no fair that she got to see Harry and she was stuck here. Crossing her arms she resolved to sitting on the floor. Yes she would admit, she was not acting like the mature 5th year she truly was, but she wanted to see her brother damn it.

0000000000000

Lily followed Harry into the bedroom to reveal Luna lying on the bed now looking towards Lily.

"Luna! My God, What happened to you?" Lily asked as she rushed to the bed. Luna stared at her with mild curiosity and then looked to Harry with a small smile.

"Is this...your mum" Luna asked quietly. Harry nodded yes with a smile. "She's beautiful." Lily looked at Luna curiously.

"Luna...are you ok?" Luna smiled brightly as she sat herself up. Harry could tell she was struggling a bit but trying to tell Luna she should stay still was a bad idea.

"Right as rain." Luna answered cheerfully. Lily was still a bit confused, Luna looked...different. Thinner, like she hadn't eaten a full meal in a while, her face was a bit bonier too. Her body had faded bruises all over, she looked more tired then she remembered too. The weird thing though, she was smiling. She knew Luna to rarely smile.

"This is Luna Lovegood...from my world." Harry said as he walked closer to the bed. Lily's head whipped around to face Harry with wide eyes.

"Your...your world Harry?" Luna let out a giggle.

"Wow, she seems about as believing as the Ministry when you told them Voldemort was back." Luna said with a light laugh. Harry sent her a small smile.

"But...how?" Lily asked. None of this made any sense. Harry and Luna looked at each other, but the truth was, they didn't really know either. Just then Ginny walked in carrying a tray full of tea cups and a large pot.

"Tea anyone?" Ginny asked. Lily sat on a near by chair and eagerly excepted one. She didn't feel...sane anymore, and this scared her.

"The truth is Mrs. Potter, I'm not too sure I care about the how or why." Luna said in a more quiet voice. Her face carried a more serious expression, she was now staring towards her feet. "What I do know, is that I wanted to find Harry more then anything else. He was the glue that held us all together, and without him...I would lose everything. He understood my loss better then anyone else, he was the brother I never had. When nobody else believed in me, he saw what no one else saw. He's family, and as Molly Weasly once said, family runs thicker then blood. So really, the how's and why's just don't matter, only that I found him." Harry smiled as he moved close enough to hold her hand.

"I'm sorry I left you." Harry said softly. Luna only smiled as she looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"You never left me, not really. It was you that kept me going. I wish I could have been by your side when you killed Voldemort, but knowing you did it was just as well." Ginny dropped her try of tea and stared at Harry as wide-eyed as Lily was.

"You...killed Voldemort?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

00000000000000000

Ok, R/R, and yes things are still confusing but it's no fun if I gave it all away now:)


	13. Chapter 13

1Sorry it took so long, internet only works as well as I can steal it:( I know it's short but do enjoy, I've had a bit of writer's block.

00000000000000000000

Harry tried to ignore the questioning stares. Luna obviously felt she caused something for she was grinning ear to ear. Lily was searching for her voice, she desperately needed to sit.

"Harry...what is she talking about?" Lily asked. This was absurd, this ...boy couldn't have killed someone as powerful as Voldemort.

"Excuse me, SHE has a name, and it's Luna. As to what I'm talking about is Harry saving our world by destroying the one pushing down so hard on it." Luna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, he would have something." Ginny said while shaking her head. Luna's standing didn't waver.

"And become The Boy Who Lived all over again, to receive the same stares he is receiving now, hell no. If I know Harry, and I do, he came here with the intentions of being normal." Luna replied a bit more harsh then she intended. She glanced at Harry who was now staring intently at the ground.

"But...how?" Lily asked quietly.

"That was actually what I was curious about. Facts and details are important to a Quibbler girl such as myself." Luna responded. Harry flashed her a small smile before heading towards the door.

"Let me sit for a bit, and I'll explain everything." Harry said before passing the two standing woman to leave the room. Lily went to follow him out, but Luna stopped her.

"Don't make this any harder for him...please."

"We just want to understand." Ginny said. Luna smiled at her.

"It's hard to understand much about Harry and our world without actually being there. A lot has happened, not all of it pleasant. Just give him time to think and clear his mind for a bit." Ginny and Lily stayed silent. They waited for three hours. Harry had locked himself in the bathroom. He didn't move, he just stood there, his eyes staring intently at his reflection in the mirror. He was thankful to find no new visitors when he got out. Lily and Ginny had grabbed two chairs from the kitchen and were now seated in them. Ginny quickly moved her feet so Harry could sit next to her on the couch. He smiled at the stubborn girl, she never was one to be bedridden.

"I'm ready to talk." Harry stated more calmly then he felt. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes for a moment as if he was reaching for a memory tucked away in his mind.

"Voldemort had taken away everything from me. Friends, family, a life. I had seen more death and pointless death then most. It doesn't take much to push a man to the point of needing it to end. He pushed me to that limit. I had been walking down some street that night. Outside was a child, no more then six. She looked...like what could have been...if Ginny...you should have seen her. She had my eyes, emerald green, with Ginny's hair hanging around her face in curls. She even had those freckles around her nose. She was so..innocent."

"Harry..." Luna stared at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"She looked at me without fear. She told me that...I looked lost. The truth was, I felt lost. What was I doing anymore, what was I fighting for? For a moment I didn't know. The child reached for my hand, a complete stranger, and squeezed it encouragingly. She told me...she told me that we all get lost some times, just so someone could find us again. It's when we're found that...everything is complete again, that it all makes sense. When we are found, we understand why we got lost in the first place. Those words from such an innocent child. It made me feel like Ginny were there, keeping me going. She made me feel...human."

"Ginny never left you Harry." Luna said before putting a hand on his cheek. "She loved you so much."

"Well that me thinking, this child was so pure. So many were and how easily that could be taken away by Voldemort. That's what he did. I needed to stop him. So I found him, him and all his Deatheater lackeys." Harry was breathing heavily now. "It wasn't dramatic or heroic. I let myself get close to him. He did his usual speech, but that's what got him. If your enemy stands before you, don't talk, strike. He never saw the knife before I pierced it into his heart. The rest is a blur of fighting off Deatheaters and taking out who I could. There was no duel, no heartfelt reasoning, just a knife and the escape for my life. I didn't fight him as a Hero..." Luna smiled a small smile before reaching over and trapping him into a warm embrace.

"Harry...she would still be proud of you." Harry smiled as he hugged her back.

"Thank you." he whispered softly in her ear. Ginny and Lily sat in silence as they soaked this in.

"I should probably contact the Order." Ginny said quietly. Harry nodded as he and Luna separated.

"Harry...I'm..." Lily started as she stood up. She looked at Harry sadly and walked towards him. A small tear rolled down her cheek. "My behavior was wrong." Harry shook his head as he looked down.

"I was wrong to believe that I could be normal...I should have expected all of this. If not...worse."

"Harry!" Luna yelled out. "You don't deserve this, you never asked for it! Quit beating yourself up!" Harry smiled weakly as he looked to the ground. Lily moved even closer and did the hardest thing, she hugged him. She excepted who he was, she didn't care why he was here or why all of this happened, she just wanted to hold her baby boy and pretend that maybe...things could be ok.

00000000000000

Alexis didn't understand why her mom was gone so long. She just wanted to know how things were going. She looked to see her father watching her from the doorway.

"Waiting for mom?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." Alexis replied while standing up.

"Everything will be alright."

"I know."

"How do you know." James asked as he walked over to her and embraced her into a hug.

"Because Harry is here...I know that...he can make things better again. He will complete everything."

000000

So Harry repeated his story to a silent Dumbledore and Sirius. When he was done, they waited a moment to ask questions. Harry was thankful for that.

"So...just a knife?" Sirius asked in amazement.

"Yeah...just a knife."

"Cool." Sirius said with a grin.

"We'll have a meeting, we should also tell the Order about our second Luna." Dumbledore said as he stood up. He felt old.

"Should I go?" Harry asked quickly.

"No...stay with Luna and Ginny, spend some time with your friend...you can worry tomorrow. Tonight I want you three to just be...kids." The three didn't object. They watched as the room cleared leaving them alone with the silence.

"Alright, so you have a TV thing." Luna commented as she noticed the television set.

"Yeah." Ginny replied quietly.

"Any cool horror movies."

"A few." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Well put one in, enough room for three on this couch and I'm bored with just talking. Ginny nodded her head.

"Want to help me pick one out Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah...if that's ok." Luna watched the two. This Ginny was a lot like their own, what also got Luna was...she looked at Harry in a way that only their Ginny had. Maybe there was hope in this world. Ginny liked this Luna...she was more...carefree and fun. Tonight they did just as Dumbledore said. Just three kids watching horror flicks in the dark. No Voldemort, no other world issues, just them and a television set. It was bliss.

000000000000

R/R, tell me your thoughts. I hope Harry's more happy for you. He was getting to Emo even for me.


	14. Chapter 14

1Hey, sorry for the wait but I did get it. I hope you enjoy:)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry spent the majority of the next day catching up on much needed sleep. Luna had also stayed in bed, and Ginny played Healer. Lily and Dumbledore had handled the Order which had taken long to explain. When Harry awoke it seemed everything was caught up. He frowned as he reached for his glasses, it seemed he would forever be...The Boy Who Lived. He lazily walked into the kitchen to find Ginny sitting with a cup of tea. She looked at Harry and smiled brightly. Harry smiled back.

"You sure slept awhile." She said jokingly. Harry took a seat and grinned.

"Well did I miss anything?"

"Yeah Luna...our Luna I mean, well she came by. It was weird...that was the first time she had ever talked to...herself." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Get used to it, my Luna can't help but to talk to herself." Harry replied jokingly. Ginny smiled.

"Oh...and Dumbledore sent message. Alexis and Chris will both be here this weekend." Harry straitened up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lily agreed to it this morning when she returned to Hogwarts...your dad will be here in an hour."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"He wants to take you out...for man time I guess." Ginny said with a smile. Harry frowned.

"Only because he pities me probably." Ginny looked to Harry sadly.

"Just give it a chance." Harry glanced over to Ginny...she was so much like his own.

"Does the Order know what to do about two Lunas?" Ginny laughed softly at this.

"I tell you, both of you know how to spring more surprises then the Dark Lord himself. Needless to say...they are working on it." Just then the two were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ginny quickly stood up and left to answer it. When she returned to the kitchen not only did he see James, but Remus and Sirius too.

"Harry...we were wondering if...we could take you out?" James requested softly. Guilt filled his eyes. Harry looked at them cautiously for a moment before giving an answer.

"Yeah." he said with a small smile. "That would be nice. He glanced over to see Ginny smiling at him encouragingly. "That would actually be really nice." The four left after Harry did a quick check to make sure Luna was ok. She was asleep, which made Harry happy. She could heal faster this way. Harry found that they had taken him to an old Tavern with Sirius and Remus already seated at a table in the back. He forced himself to remember that these were not the same people he knew. James smiled at Harry as he led what would have been his son to the table to join the others. They seated and waited for the bartender to come by.

"So Harry...how have you been?" Sirius asked awkwardly.

"Fine I guess." Harry replied feeling just as awkward.

"Harry...I'm sure you are wondering why it is that you are here..." James began as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"To be honest...yeah." James nodded his head quickly.

"Yes...well the time that you have been here...I know that it has been less then perfect...and well..." James stopped as he fought for the right things to say, why was it so hard for him to apologize. Understanding dawned on Harry as he fidgeted with his hands.

"It's alright." Harry forced himself to say.

"It's not alright." James replied with a hard expression. "You deserved better treatment." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well life is like that, it's unfair and cruel...but you accept it, and it becomes alright." James looked at Harry sadly.

"I want to make it up to you."

"I told you, it's ok."

"And I'm telling you it's not." Harry forced himself to look into his father's pained eyes. He let out a tired sigh before sending the group a small smile.

"So what did you have in mind?"

"Well Sirius had told me that you are quite the drunk." Sirius sent Harry a sheepish grin.

"Oh really?" Harry replied back with a smirk.

"Really, so what about it?" Harry glanced at the bar before turning his attention to the three in front of him.

"You boys just try to keep up." Harry said. Remus stood up in preparation to head to the bar.

"I'm ordering the drinks though." Remus said while sending a quick glance to Sirius. "Padfoot can't be trusted and your father cheats." James wore an expression of mock hurt.

"I do not cheat." This caused Sirius to double over with laugher.

"Remember at your wedding mate, you kept giving yourself the weak shit while having us drink things that belonged locked away forever, we kept thinking you were a god because you wouldn't get drunk." James laughed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I had a busy night ahead of me, I had to stay sober." This caused the table to start laughing. Harry knew that hearing his father talk about banging his mom should be weird...but the fact that he had the chance to laugh with his father made this all ok. Remus came back with the appetizer, ales.

"So Harry, tell me...what was school like for you, start with first year." James requested eagerly wanting to know. Harry smiled at the tabled eager expressions.

"First year was...different, then again so was everything. I didn't know I was a wizard for starters."

"You didn't know?" Remus asked surprised. Harry shook his head no.

"Dursly's never told me, wanted to squash the magic out."

"They didn't...literary try to squash you did they?" James asked with a threatening tone. Harry smiled reassuringly.

"No...actually physical abuse was not an issue. But let's not talk about them, Hogwarts remember. Well I met Ron Weasley and Hermionie Granger, and by the end of the first year they were my best friends. Quirrel was the Professor."

"Quirrel? That was the same git who was found a year ago with the deatheaters mark." Remus said as he thought back to who he was.

"Yeah, he worked for Voldemort in our world, and they tried to steal the Sorcerers's stone, but Hermionie, Ron, and I stopped him. Don't ask how...it was just luck." James wanted like he wanted to interrupt but he let Harry continue. "Second year a house elf named Dobby thought if I went to Hogwarts I would die, so he blocked me and Ron from getting on the train."

"How did you get to school?" James asked curiously.

"Oh, Ron's dad had a flying car that we stole." Sirius and James were grinning.

"Really, I had a flying motorcycle once...but man I would have given my left nut to be able to drive a flying car to Hogwarts." Remus shook his head at Sirius with a small smile. "What? I wouldn't have needed it, but imagine the possibilities."

"Yeah well too bad the landing wasn't as glorious, Womping Willow got us." James smiled at his son's antics.

"Best not to tell your...to tell Lily about that one." Harry smiled back ignoring the fact that James almost called Lily his mother.

"Yeah well that year I learned I could talk to snakes...an added reminder that Voldemort had taken away a chance at a real family, and I was able to save Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets."

"The Chamber is real?" Sirius asked in shock. Harry nodded his head yes. "See, I told you McGonagal was a lying hag!" Harry smiled once again.

"Well third year was when I found out Sirius was my godfather...stuff had happened and Pettigrew had gotten away...I had to refer to Sirius as Snuffles from then on." James wanted to ask his son more but dropped it. "I had also met Remus...but he was Professor Lupin back then." Remus was surprised by this one, surly a Werewolf wouldn't be allowed to teach at Hogwarts. "Fourth year my name was put in by one of Voldemort's lackeys and I was entered into the Triwizard tournament. Voldemort returned that year...with my blood." The smile was gone and James could see Harry's eyes growing darker now. "Fifth year Umbridge took over as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor...but the Weasley twins made it hell for her. Sirius...he died that year...and I guess things only got worse. Sixth year Snape betrayed Dumbledore and killed him, and..." Harry didn't want to continue. He took another drink out of his ale. "I didn't have a Seventh year...and the war was rough...but it's over, and Voldemort is gone and will never come back. My world has a fighting chance...that is all that matters." The group looked at Harry sadly, James wished desperately to change the mood.

"Did you play Quiditch?" This got Harry's mind in a new place.

"Yeah, I was a seeker in my first year." James, Remus, and Sirius smiled brightly at this.

"A seeker, your first year?" James asked with astonishment.

"Yeah...funny thing, see McGonagal said if she caught any of us on our brooms we would get expelled, so I get on, she's taking me somewhere, and the whole time I'm freaking out cause I think I'm going to have to forever live with the Durslys with no escape. To my surprise I'm instead landed a spot on the Quiditch team." James was filled with pride at what this young man before him had accomplished.

"That is amazing." Remus said after taking a sip out of his ale.

"Yeah...and Malfoy was so pissed...definitely a key moment there."

000000000000000000

Alexis watched as her brother played chess...well more like repeatedly lost, against a fellow student. She had tried to discuss Harry with him, but he wouldn't listen. She hated when he was like that. Chris just didn't seem to...care. She got up and began to walk towards the girl's dormitories. Her mother had said that she could see Harry, that made her happy. She also heard about there being two Lunas. This excited her because this Luna seemed to make Harry happy. If Harry was happy then he would have no reason to leave this world. Alexis didn't know why Harry would...but just in case. She lied back on her bed and closed her eyes. Her father was with Harry now...things could get better, and things would be complete.

000000000000000

The four were now making faces to see which one their blurred vision would find the funnies. Harry wished he had been able to experience these things with his own Sirius. His Sirius had wanted so much of James to come out of him, but this Sirius...he didn't need Harry to be James for he had him...he just needed Harry to be Harry. Could this be what life could have been like?

"So Harry...how about the girls, you must have had like a million following you around." James said as he thought to his earlier years. Harry shook his head with a smile.

"I was lucky...I found the one early on."

"Ginny?" Remus asked curiously. This got everyone's attention. Harry nodded his head sadly.

"She was..one of a kind." Harry thought of Ginny and the time they had shared. "I was lucky." The group looked at the boy sadly. It was hard to believe what he had gone through. He had seen more then his share of bad incidences. Harry looked at the group.

"Alright, another round of shots." Remus said as it was his turn to turn the mood to a lighter mood. The night was over all a good one. James brought Harry home as Remus and Sirius departed their separate ways when it was all over. The two stopped before the door as an award silence filled the two.

"Harry..."

"Tonight was a good night." Harry replied quickly. He didn't want to be trapped in another award conversation.

"No..Harry it's just...Can I call you son?" Harry was not expecting that. He looked at James with an unsure expression. "I'm sorry...I know it's soon...but..."

"Yeah." James jerked his head up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...you can." James smiled as he pulled Harry into an unexpected hug.

"Thank you...son."

00000000000000000

Leave a review:) I will try to hurry for the next one.


	15. not a ch

1

This isn't a chapter exactly, but got something that got me thinking about Harry and who he was. I actually don't care for O.A.R, but this song screamed Harry Potter. So this is the dedication song to Harry in the story Lost and Found.

0000

Song- Heard the World

Artist- O.A.R

(First Verse)

I just heard the world...is...breaking down into bits again, tell me?

What am I to do? And you just want me to stay...here.

So I'm just going to stay here...

Home, a last resort. Build a castle with an iron door.

Lock the window, pull the shades, the hazed out sun won't help anyway.

(Chorus)

If the world is crumbling down...

I don't wanna be alone. No, locked up in this place.

I heard the World up, Late night! Holding my breath tight!

Trying to keep my head on right.

There's a chill in the air, nobody could care how your.

Caught up in the fight of your life!

(Second Verse)

Fear is holding me here. The television has me singing unclear.

Bravery my neighbor, moved away,

cuz I don't need to be courageous today

(Chorus)

If the world is crumbling down...

I don't wanna be alone. No, locked up in this place.

I heard the World up, Late night! Holding my breath tight!

Trying to keep my head on right.

There's a chill in the air, nobody could care how your.

Caught up in the fight of your life!

I heard the World up, Late night! Holding my breath tight!

Trying to keep my head on right.

There's a chill in the air, nobody could care how your.

Caught up in the fight of your life!

(Bridge)

Nothings gonna save me!

I'm hanging from the nearest dream!

Nothings gonna save me!

I'm hanging from the nearest dream!

(Chorus)

I heard the World up, Late night! Holding my breath tight!

Trying to keep my head on right.

There's a chill in the air, nobody could care how your.

Caught up in the fight of your life!

I heard the World up, Late night! Holding my breath tight!

Trying to keep my head on right.

There's a chill in the air, nobody could care how your.

Caught up in the fight of your life!

(Musical interlude)

I heard the World up, Late night! Holding my breath tight!

Trying to keep my head on right.

There's a chill in the air, nobody could care how your.

Caught up in the fight of your life!

I heard the World up, Late night! Holding my breath tight!

Trying to keep my head on right.

There's a chill in the air, nobody could care how your.

Caught up in the fight of your life!

World up Late night!

World up Late night!

World up Late night!

World up Late night!

World up Late night!

World up Late night!

World up Late night!

World up Late night!

World up Late night!

World up Late night!

00000000

Think it fits? R/R


	16. Chapter 16

1

Harry couldn't believe his excitement as he waited for Alexis and Chris to come for a visit. He was informed that Lily was also building up the courage to face him again. Things were seeming alright for once. Harry plopped a seat next to Ginny and Luna on the couch, the two seemed to get along marviously. Then again, how could anyone not love Luna for the person she was. Always joking and laughing. Harry had just so happened to sit next to them as Ginny started in on one of her wonderful jokes.

"I like to call this one Respectfully Cheating." Luna said with a grin.

"Respectfully?" Ginny asked as a smile crept to her lips. Harry couldn't help but to stare at those lips, pink, luscious, and inviting. It tore at him to know he could never taste those sweet lips again. Luna caught the look and grinned before beginning her joke.

Jack and Betty are celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary.

"Betty, I was wondering -- have you ever cheated on me?"

"Oh Jack, why would you ask such a question now? You don't want to ask that question..."

"Yes, Betty, I really want to know. Please."

"Well, all right. Yes, 3 times."

"Three? When were they?"

"Well, Jack, remember when you were 35 years old and you really wanted to start the business on your own and no bank would give you a loan? Remember how one day the bank president himself came over to the house and signed the loan papers, no questions asked?"

"Oh, Betty, you did that for me! I respect you even more than ever, that you would do such a thing for me! So, when was number 2?"

"Well, Jack, remember when you had that last heart attack and you were needing that very tricky operation, and no surgeon would touch you? Remember how Dr. DeBakey came all the way up here, to do the surgery himself, and then you were in good shape again?"

"I can't believe it! Betty, I love that you should do such a thing for me, to save my life! I couldn't have a more wonderful wife. To do such a thing, you must really love me darling. I couldn't be more moved. When was number 3?"

"Well, Jack, remember a few years ago, when you really wanted to be president of the golf club and you were 17 votes short?"

Harry smiled as Ginny erupted into a fit of giggles, she head leaned back showing her delicate long neck.

"Oh Luna, I must hear another one!" Ginny demanded playfully. Luna smiled, how could she deny someone who looked so much like her best friend in another world.

"Ok ok, but this is the last one, I call it a Small Problem." Ginny inched closer to Luna with a sparkling twinkle in her eyes.

"A woman keeps asking her husband if her boobs are so small. ''Does this shirt make them look bigger? Does this one make them look smaller?'' she asks.

The next day her husband buys her a mirror. Before bed, she always looks in the mirror and asks her husband, ''Does this shirt make them look bigger? Does this one make them look smaller?''

Finally he gets so annoyed that he says, ''I know how to make them larger!''

''How!?!?!?'' she asks.

''Take a bunch of toilet paper and rub it in between your boobs.''

''Well how long does it take?'' she asks.

''They should expand over the years,'' he answers.

''How did you know that?'' she wonders.

''I dunno, but it sure worked for your ass, didn't it?'''

Again another fit of giggles escaped from Ginny after the telling of the latest joke. "Oh those are great Luna, where did you learn them?" Ginny asked curiously, her cheeks flushed from laughter.

"In times that seem like the worst, one must find a way to smile through it all." Luna responded before a soft knock on the door interrupted everyone's attention. Harry quickly stood up and rushed to the door. Ginny and Luna both smiled as they watched Harry open the door for his two younger siblings.

"Harry!" Alexis screamed as she rushed forward to give Harry a hug. Harry smiled as he returned the hug and met the eye of a scowling Chris.

"Hello Chris." Harry said, but the boy said nothing as he forced himself past the two and placed his bag on the floor near the couch.

"Where will I be sleeping?" He asked, his voice was cold and harsh.

"You can use the guest room." Luna said harshly as she offered her own room. Chris nodded and walked into the room. Alexis sent the group an apologetic smile.

"He's just on that special time of the month." Alexis joked hoping to lighten the mood. Harry tried to pretend that he hadn't been affected by Chris's cold demeanor...but it had hurt much to Harry's displeasure.

"So Alexis, how's school?" Ginny asked politely as she headed to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Alexis smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm top of my class." She answered proudly. Luna and Ginny beamed at the girl as Harry also headed to the kitchen. "How were your grades in school?" Alexis asked Harry.

"Eh, bout average I suppose. Defense against the Dark Arts was always my best." Luna immediately started laughing.

"That's because Potter was always looking for trouble." Luna called out. Harry returned from the kitchen with a smile.

"I have you know that trouble was looking for me...it's in the Potter blood you know." Alexis laughed at the two's antics.

"Well Luna wants out for the night, so I thought I would swing her by some places. Make sure the children stay out of trouble." Ginny said as she brought some tea before Harry and Alexis.

"I will." Harry responded as he reached for the sugar.

"I was talking to Alexis." Ginny responded jokingly. Alexis couldn't help but pick up on the look Harry gave Ginny as he watched her find her shoes. Luna winked at Alexis knowingly causing the Potter girl to giggle. Harry watched as Ginny and Luna prepared to leave. His eyes watched as Ginny gracefully moved around...a pure beauty. There had to be something in the Potter blood to attract them to redheads. Alexis and Luna shared another hidden smile real quick before Harry looked at the two with suspicion. Luna followed Lily out leaving Harry with a chance to talk to the sister her never had.

"So what were you all doing before I got here?" Alexis asked politely. Truth was, she was just as curious about Harry as he was her.

"Actually...letting Luna entertain us with her many jokes she has stored in her head." Alexis smiled.

"I don't think I've ever heard of our Luna telling a joke." Harry thought back to the Luna of this world.

"I guess all it takes is one slight change in time to change the personality of one completely." Alexis nodded.

"So what's your favorite color?" Alexis asked.

"I would have to say blue." Alexis grinned.

"Mines green, I almost wanted to be a Slytherin just for the colors...but I doubt I would have liked many of my Dorm Mates then." Harry chuckled softly.

"Yeah...green is another one of those cool colors. What's your favorite ice-cream flavor?" The talk continued like this, the likes and dislikes. Alexis didn't touch up too much on Harry's past. She had a feeling he wasn't ready to share that yet and as much as curiosity built up, she would not be the one to bring it up. Curiosity soon got the better of Harry though.

"Does Chris hate me?" He asked quietly. Alexis looked up at her older brother startled.

"Honestly...I know more about you then I do Chris. He...if your not one of his friends it is like he doesn't register who you are sometimes. I wouldn't take how he acts personally." Harry nodded as he looked to the door of the guest room. "Don't worry Harry...things will pull together in time." Harry couldn't help but smile at Alexis. She was wise beyond her years at times.

"Well we should be getting to sleep...we have all day tomorrow to talk some more." Alexis hugged her brother tightly before standing up.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Alexis."

000000000000

Chris couldn't really sleep, but he really didn't feel like leaving his room. He glanced at the time, surly everyone had to be asleep by now. He pulled open his door silently. Harry was asleep on the floor near the couch Luna was on. Ginny was in the other room with his sister. So far so good. He moved slowly to the Kitchen, his stomach grumbled at him in anger for not having any food. Chris had been so upset about being forced to come here he had forgotten to eat. He opened the cupboard to find some peanut butter and bread. Not a feast but it would do.

"Here." Harry's voice said softly from behind. Chris whipped around to find Harry holding a plate for Chris to take. Chris took it without a word before he searched for a knife. "Alright...well I guess maybe we can talk tomorrow." Harry offered silently. Chris rolled his eyes as he found what he needed. Harry turned to go back to sleep when Chris finally spoke.

"Your not him! Our brother died...you should never have come here." Chris' voice was cold. Harry stared at Chris in shock at first before nodding his head.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Harry said softly before leaving the kitchen. Alexis closed the door to Ginny's room with a sad expression. How could Chris say that? She looked over to Ginny's sleeping figure. Harry's Luna and her began their plans for Harry tomorrow...she would have to make sure to talk to Chris before this weekend was through.

0000000000

Wow, way too long of a wait.

I've been working more though, and I got re-hooked into Zelda, writers block doesn't help:(

R/R


	17. Chapter 17

1(I am soooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update. Luckily tonight some creativity his and I am able to work on all my stories a little bit. Please enjoy and don't kill me too painfully)

Chris awoke to Alexis sitting on him with a book in her hands. She moved the book to the side revealing an expression of annoyance.

"Good morning Chris." She greeted harshly.

"Alexis! Get off me, I haven't done anything"

"Must be that guilty conscience defending yourself before you have even been accused. I'm here because of Harry."

"Oh come on! He's not even our brother!" Alexis' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why not? Why is it so hard for everyone to understand that we all have a second chance at things?"

"Because Harry is Dead! Get that through your childish head! What we have is an emotionless look-a-like!" Alexis was tempted to smack her brother right there. She thanked Merlin for the self control she had been blessed with.

"How can you say something like that?" Alexis asked angrily. "All this time...I thought you were better then that!" Alexis hopped off her brother and headed to the door without looking back. She headed to the kitchen to meet a curious Luna, Harry, and Ginny.

"Alexis, care to join us for breakfast?" Ginny offered with a smile. Alexis returned the smile as she sat down. Alexis was happy to note that Ginny was sitting next to Harry.

"So what are the plans for today?" Alexis asked cheerfully.

"Well I was going to take Luna shopping for a bit." Ginny replied while still smiling.

"Thought we would give you three some time to yourselves." Luna added. "By the way, where is the third Potter child, not still asleep is he?" No one noticed the look of hurt that flashed through Harry's features.

"No, he's awake, he just takes awhile to get out of bed after he's woken up." Alissa answered while trying to hide her annoyance.

"Well hopefully he'll be out before the food gets cold." Ginny said while standing up. Harry too stood up and began helping Ginny to get some of the dirty plates off the table. Alissa and Luna shared a small smile. They both also caught the small moment of eye contact that Ginny and Harry shared before turning away wish a hint of blush on both their cheeks. It was then that Chris silently made his entrance into the kitchen. He of course avoided both of his siblings gazes. "Ah, Chris, you hungry?" Ginny asked, she didn't notice the tension that had already built in the kitchen. Chris nodded before taking a seat at one of the chairs.

"Good, well then, ladies, shall we?" Luna asked causing matching confused glances to pass between the Potter brothers. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, we discussed this last night. Luna, Alexis, and I are going out, too much girly hormones in this house with the two of you brooding around 24/7." Ginny jokes. Harry tried to figure out how he could have missed that part of the conversation, Chris concluded that he had never been part of it. Realization soon set in however to both the Potter males that they would be stuck in the same apartment for God knows how long with only each other. Alexis slid on her shoes and quickly pecked her brother's on the cheek before they could protest.

"Have fun you two." she called before rushing out with the two older woman. Harry just sort of stared at Chris for a moment before standing up. Conversation was pointless at this point.

000000000000000

"Ooh, this dress would look lovely on you." Luna cooed as she picked up a short emerald green dress from the nearest clothes rack. Ginny looked at it doubtfully.

"Isn't it a bit...scandalous." Even Alexis had to laugh.

"Of course it's scandalous." Luna chirped. "But I believe that is why the dress was made."

"Not to mention the heads it will turn. I think Harry's will do a 360." Alexis joked while Ginny continued eyeing the dress. A small blush began to warm her cheeks causing Luna and Alexis both to grin. This meant there was hope.

"Well maybe...I don't know when I would wear it." Luna stepped in for this one.

"Why tomorrow night of course. Harry needs to get out and after today I know I'm just going to want to rest up a bit. Why don't you show Harry a bit more of this world...it could be fun." Ginny laughed lightly.

"Sometimes I think you two are just trying to set me up." Luna swung her arm around Ginny's shoulders as she led her to the register.

"Now sweety, that's just plain paranoia. You know that!"

0000000000000

Harry and Chris both were seated on opposite sides of the couch watching some muggle sit com with absolutely no plot and an even lamer cast. The two had their feet resting crossed over each other on the coffee table with their arms crossed over their chest. Every once in a while the two would send each other awkward glances before pretending to be interested in the show in front of them. Every so often one of the two would shift uncomfortably while pretending the other wasn't there. It was surprisingly Chris that had broken the silence.

"You uh...want some chips?" Chris asked as he got up to make a snack. It took a moment for Harry to realize that the young Potter had even spoken to him.

"Yeah...sure." Chris disappeared into the kitchen while Harry looked at the screen one more time. He wasn't going to be able to stand this show much longer. Harry stood up and began rummaging through the various muggle game systems Ginny had acquired through time. Harry smiled thoughtfully. The interest in muggle things had obviously carried down through her father in this world too. He spotted what looked like an X-Box and pulled it out. "Hey Chris...you play video games?" Harry asked. He was testing his luck of course but anything was better then this damn television. Chris walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips in his hand and nodded.

"Yeah, I got a muggle friend that lives across the street, he has me play those things all the time. Their actually kind of fun." And just like that, with a controller in their hands, the 'muggle way for men to bond' had begun.

(Understand the power that video games hold. My boyfriend and my ex HATED each other, got down with some Halo, and WTF! Their best of friends. Maybe it's just a guy thing but I don't fucking understand that shit)

0000000000000000000000

The three girls walked through the door full of giggles and laugher in their eyes. Harry and Chris didn't even turn their heads. They were too focused on the racing match playing out on the screen.

"We're...um back." Ginny called trying to catch the two's attention. Chris leaned a bit to the left as his car made a left turn on the screen.

"We brought back Chinese." Luna said as she shut the door behind her. Chris and Harry both just sort of nodded their heads as they stared at the screen, determination was set in both their eyes.

"Aliens raped the mail man." Alexis said as she walked up behind the two.

"Uh huh, that's nice." Chris replied. The three girls just looked at each other with confusion before making their way to the couch. The boys were seated on the floor right in front of the T.V.

"What's gotten into them?" Ginny asked curiously. Luna and Alexis both just shrugged their shoulders.

"Well I guess we should just start eating...maybe the smell will knock them out of lala land." Luna suggested. Alexis giggled softly as she hurried to get herself a plate. The smell did do the trick though. Both Harry and Chris pressed pause at the same time before walking to the kitchen.

"Wow...when did you get back." Chris asked lamely. Luna laughed softly as she began to fill her plate.

"Five minutes ago."

"Oh." Chris replied before trying to find some source of a clock.

"It's 6pm." Ginny said as she took a seat at the table. Both Harry and Chris just sort of looked at each other.

"Uh...we knew that." Harry lied. Luna snorted very unladylike.

"Listen Harry, us ladies are going to chop it all up to just some penis thing and you two don't have to explain anything. Jesus you act as if we caught you two making out or something. How does that saying go...incest is best, so put your brother to the test." Harry and Chris both made identical faces of disgust as they filled their own plates with food. The five ate with comfortable laugher. The girls decided to ignore the fact that Chris and Harry had so unnaturally become civil while the two Potter males just excepted it. Harry tuned out of the conversation as Ginny's laugher filled his ears. He knew better...she wasn't...Luna seemed to notice his thoughts. She kicked him under the table while flashing him a smile. Harry weakly smiled back.

"Well children...I guess I should be heading to bed." Luna said after she was good and full. Luna stood up too.

"I must as well, I feel a little more drained then I like, goodnight." The three Potters said their goodnights but stayed seated at the table. A silence spread through the room as Alexis fought to make conversation.

"So what did you two do today?" Alexis asked. Chris and Harry both kind of just shrugged their shoulders. Alexis let out a sigh. "Well I'm going to go study." She got up from the table and went to her back pack that had more books then anything else. Chris rolled his eyes in a way that reminded Harry of Ron every time Hermione urged the boys to study.

"She always studies, I don't get it!" Chris said full of boredom. Harry smiled.

"Hermione...was like that." Chris sat up a bit straighter.

"Granger? I've met her before...a bit cold..." Harry was still smiling.

"Yeah...you just got to know her I guess." Chris looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Did...did you ever play pranks in school?" Harry shook his head.

"No...couldn't compete with Fred and George I guess." Chris' eyes immediately lit up.

"You knew Fred and George Weasley!"

"When I was in my third year they taught me how to sneak out of school."

"Cool!" Chris replied with a small trace of a smile. His face soon became grim again.

"You know...my mom...she's very sensitiva you know." Harry looked Chris in the eye showing a look of sadness.

"I know."

"She hurts easily...cries a lot too. She's cried a lot about you too." Harry seemed to sadden a bit more.

"I know." Chris stood up and let out a tired yawn.

"But...I know you don't try to hurt her...you even saved my life. If...if you promise not to hurt her again...to not you know...die, I'm willing to let her be your mom too." Harry smiled as he looked down at what could have been his younger brother if things had been different.

"I would like that." Chris smiled again before stiffiling another yawn.

"But that means you have to fall in place, fulfill your older brother obligations." Harry raised his left eyebrow with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, so tomorrow I want to know how it is I can sneak out of the school and any other tricks of the trade you have to pass down to a young adventurer like myself." Harry laughed as he ruffled Chris' hair.

"We'll see." Harry nodded his head.

"You think I'm kidding, but I am quite persuasive." Harry laughed as Chris headed to bed. Alexis lifted her eyes from the page she was reading to find Chris already halfway into the room he was going to be sleeping in. Harry walked over to the couch and took a seat beside the youngest Potter.

"So you and Chris talked today I guess." Harry shook his head with a thoughtful expression.

"No...but I think an understanding has been made." Alexis smiled as she went back to her book.

"Well it took long enough."

00000000000000000000000

Breakfast had much more laugher in it then the morning before. Ginny found herself caught in the Potter's laugher...it was almost as if Harry had never been gone. Luna had gone back to bed feeling tired from the strain of being out and about without getting the amount of rest she really needed. It wasn't as if Harry and Ginny hadn't both tried to make her rest, Luna was just very wilful. A knock on the door pulled Ginny out of her daze as she made her way to the door. She opened it to find both James and Lily standing there looking very awkward.

"Your just in time for breakfast." Ginny said as she opened the door a bit wider for the two to come in. James and Lily were both shocked to find all three of the Potter children talking as if they did this every morning. Chris looked up to his parents and almost looked disappointed.

"Is it time to leave." Lily nodded with a sad smile.

"You have school tomorrow and I know you haven't touched your homework." Harry was soothed at how motherly Lily sounded. Was this how she would have spoken to him if...things had been different. James walked over to the table and ruffled Chris' hair.

"You kids almost ready." Alexis and Chris both stood up and went to get their stuff. James looked to Harry and his expression seemed to soften.

"Their break for Christmas is coming up...Lily and I would...well we would like you to be there." Harry smiled at the invitation.

"Yeah...that would be fun." James nodded as he walked over to Harry ruffled his hair.

"Thanks son." Harry swallowed hard trying hard not to blink.

"Thank you...both of you." Harry said while turning to face Lily who looked close to tears. Lily walked over and quickly trapped Harry in a very motherly hug.

"I know...we weren't always there...and you may not always see it this way...but we're here for you." Harry nodded. "Because Harry...parents are ALWAYS there for their children."

0000000000000000000000

Luna had practically dragged Harry into the room she was using saying she had a surprise for him. Harry wanted to laugh.

"Luna, why the urgency." Harry joked but Luna didn't reply. She rushed over to one of the bags she had brought with her from their shopping the day before, Harry had just been too distracted to notice. She began to pull out several sets of male clothes. "Luna?" Harry questioned with confusion.

"Well Damn Harry, can't have you leaving this house looking like a mess now can we?" Harry still looked confused. "Well the plan was that Ginny, yourself, and I were going to all go out tonight but seeing as I have been out and about a little too much for my condition it's going to have to be a duo, and you don't really want to embarrass the poor girl by looking like a slob!"

"Ginny and I are going out tonight?" Luna smiled as she handed Harry a set of new clothes.

"It's not too late for second chances."

0000000000000000000

"So tell me Harry, do you like dancing?" Ginny asked politely. The two were walking down the street towards wherever it was Ginny had decided to take them.

"Well...I'm not very good." Ginny giggled as she wrapped her arm in his.

"Well then tonights a good night to learn I guess." Harry doubted he would learn much of anything. Ginny was wearing a knee-length green dress with a slit up the right side showing off her long slender legs. It showed a hint of cleavage but in a classy manner. Her hair was done up with red curls cascading down her beautiful face. She even had the same cute freckles his own Ginny had. They walked the next few blocks in silence before coming to a near by muggle club where the music was heard clearly from outside. Harry smiled as Ginny led him to the front of the line where the bouncer seemed to already know her.

"Aw, my own Virginia, on you go." he said letting them in before flashing Harry a knowing wink.

"Here often?" Harry asked jokingly. Ginny smiled as she led Harry to the bar.

"Alright Harry, take whatever shots needed to loosen up and then your going to dance me." Harry smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what makes you think I'm really going to dance." Ginny smiled feeling the most free she had ever felt.

"Because if you don't, someone else will." Harry ordered a couple shots almost immediately before downing them. Ginny giggled as she reached for his hand.

00000000000

It was well after two in the morning and Harry felt like the night was still young. He was tipsy, as was Ginny, but he also felt free. The two walked the streets filling the empty air with laugher. When they made it back to Ginny's place the two found themselves unwilling to go inside. That meant the night was over, Harry didn't want the night to ever be over.

"So..." Ginny said with a soft smile. Harry smiled back.

"So..." Feeling bold Ginny stood on her tip toes and pecked Harry on the lips. It was quick but the feeling was there.

"I know...I'm not her Harry...and I don't expect anything...honest." Ginny was blushing now, she looked the way Harry remembered his Ginny looking when she was nervous and about to start rambling. "I...I just had a lot of fun, and you're a lot of fun...and my brothers would probably kill me right now but damn it Harry! I have to kiss you." Without any more warning Ginny's hands were around Harry's neck and her lips were on his. It was a sweet kiss, soft yet passionate. Harry's hands wrapped around Ginny's waist as he pulled her closer. It was Ginny who then broke the kiss. Nothing was said as Ginny and Harry both locked gazes.

"We...we should go in." Harry finally forced out. Ginny nodded mutely before unlocking the door.

"Harry..."

"Yeah?" Ginny smiled before pecking him on the cheek.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Harry smiled as he watched Ginny retreat to her room.

"I did too..." he whispered softly before laying down on the couch.

(Boom chic a wow wow! Anyways, I do hope this was enjoyed and I will fight to make sure my updates don't take this long ever again. Again, thank you for the patience. Drop a review Kay!)


	18. Chapter 18

1

Alright, I know, it has been way to long since my last update. I do hope this is worth the wait and I appreciate everyone's patience. :)

I don't own Hp or any of these Wizards...if you think differently I feel bad for you, enjoy:)

00

Ginny left early morning for some Order business. Harry couldn't bring himself to admit that not even ten minutes of her being out the door, he was already missing her. But with missing came guilt. He couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his own Ginny Weasley from his world. She had been the love of his life, and could have been the mother of his child. He had left her alone and for that, would always wonder what would have been if he had just stayed there with her. She could have lived to become the women she always wanted to be.

Luna was still asleep. She had been pushing her body too fast so it was now retaliating and forcing his friend to sleep. Harry would have welcomed her company but in sake of her health chose to leave her be. Instead he opted to force himself off the couch and make his way to the kitchen so he could maybe find something to eat. His stomach grumbled at him to move faster, Harry only growled in response. Harry liked Ginny's kitchen, it was simple and made it very easy to find everything in a quick and timely manner. A bowl of cereal would have to do for the time being, he was in no mood to cook and this was the quickest thing he could find. He made a mental note to ask Ginny about getting some poptarts at some point in time.

The rest of the day was as uneventful as his morning. Luna kept to her room for the most part. She would come out for food or the bathroom but other then that Harry was pretty much left to his own devices. This gave him plenty of time to go over some stuff that he had been ignoring quite a bit the last couple of weeks. There were the little things, like having siblings and two parents who were both very much alive. There was also the noticeable difference between the people of this world and their counterparts from Harry's. The biggest issue however, was Voldemort.

Harry knew that he could not just sit by and allow Voldemort to get away with brutal murder. Voldemort was not the type to rest until he completely has his way. Just knowing this would not be enough for Harry though. Eventually, Harry would need to fight. Joining the Order would be out of the question. Harry did not need eyes constantly watching his every move every step of the way. Seeking out Dumbledore for help would also not be a road Harry was willing to travel. Dumbledore, though his intentions were good and true, his means to an end always resulted in manipulation and lies. No...Harry would need to solve this alone. Luna would be upset, Harry was sure of it, but the famous Boy Who Lived could not allow any more lives to be at risk because of him.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he looked towards the door. Ginny had not yet returned and had left him with no indication to as when she would return. The constant worry for her was pure instinct. His own Ginny used to laugh at his paranoia and she had suffered greatly the moment Harry dropped his guard. But that had been Harry's problem, always so sure of his decisions, he would not be so confident this time around.

Harry stayed up late into the night spending hours just checking and rechecking all recent issues of the Daily Prophet. It was painfully obvious that the Ministry here was if not just as, more foolish then their counterparts in Harry's world. Disappearances were made out to be nothing as the Ministry focused their attention on pointing fingers at the half breeds or supposed dark creatures to get the public's mind off the real turmoil of the world. Fear snaked around them causing the Ministry to put as much distance between themselves and Voldemort as possible. Harry also suspected that Death Eaters were working within Ministry walls leaving families loyal to the Ministry even more vulnerable to Death Eater attacks.

Harry awoke the next morning a little earlier then he would have liked. He felt just as uneasy as he had the night before. Luna had awoken before him, Harry could smell the sweet aroma of pancakes floating in from the kitchen. The fact that she had cooked let Harry know the girl was feeling much better today. Harry made a mental note to contact a healer at the end of the week just in case. Harry attempted to shut out all thoughts of Voldemort for the moment as he got off the couch and made his way into the kitchen. Harry decided that today he would share it with Luna while he still could.

The two laughed as they spent hours sharing stories of their own world. Most focused around the people who had been closest to them.

"Or when Ron beat the shit out of that ugly bloke for even glancing at Hermione." Luna said before laughing loudly. Her voice was soft and innocent but her face bore an expression of mischief. Harry smiled at the memory, it was now almost 4pm, and Ginny had yet to return. He banished all thoughts of worry while reminding himself that she was on Order business before focusing his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Ron could get hot headed at times, but Hermione had purposefully made him jealous that night." Luna smirked as she reached for her cup of tea off of the kitchen table.

"I remember Neville having his moments as well. He always seemed to pull himself through even the most impossible of situations." Harry couldn't agree more. Neville had risen to the occasion countless times, but never for himself. Neville cared most for those close to him, he could care less what had happened to his own piece of mind.

"We have to admit Luna, we have been blessed enough to have met some very good people." Luna smiled as she rested her hand over Harry's.

"Well Harry, I must sadly admit that I am dreadfully tired all of the sudden so I must bid you goodnight." Harry smirked as he stood up from his chair at the same time as Luna.

"Must be those knarkles." Harry joked. Luna chuckled as she nodded her head yes.

"Bloody knarkles."

0000

"What do you mean you _can't_ find him!" Voldemort hissed out as he slammed his fist on a near by table. Lucius cleared his throat as he timidly stepped back.

"Well my Lord, we have searched everywhere for Potter, but it's not like he just up and goes out all the time like normal Wizards. We suspect the Order is hiding him." Voldemort let out an aggravated sigh as he began to pace back and forth.

"You are telling me that _you_ are allowing the Order to out smart you?" Lucius' face immediately paled as he mentally prepared himself for his Master's wrath. "What of the girl, surely she has told you something!"

"Nothing my Lord...but we are continuing to pursue our efforts." Voldemort gripped his wand tightly while emitting tiny red sparks.

"Try harder Malfoy, or shall I ask your son if he can do any better?" Lucius shook his head no as he made a quick bow.

"No my Lord, we will find him." Voldemort sneered before turning his back to the shaken Death Eater.

"You had better Malfoy, I do not want to be disappointed again. You have failed me too many times already."

"Your patience with me is most undeserving. I shall find him My Lord, I promise."

0000

Harry tried to calm his nerves as the next few days passed with no sign of Ginny. He wasn't sure how to react considering he had no idea of the principle or length of Ginny's leave. Still, Harry could not get the unsettling feeling to leave. Luna acted rational about everything, but she always had. She helped in calming Harry's nerves for a little, but then she would get tired and go to bed leaving Harry with nothing to do but worry. It was the fourth day that Harry decided something needed to be done.

"Harry, where would you look. We don't know all of how this world works, we can't just rush out there not knowing where to go or who to talk to."

"But I can't just sit here either." Luna sighed as she made her way to the couch.

"Harry...she's not our Ginny, this isn't our world, and sometimes, things are not how we think they may be. She might just be with her brother or some of the other Order members..."

"And not leave us with any clue as to when she will get back?" Luna was silent at this. Truthfully, she was just as worried, but she couldn't just let Harry walk out the door only to endanger himself and maybe others. "I have to do something."

"Then try to reach Dumbledore...or someone."

"Do you think Dumbledore is going to tell me anything that might leak out Order information? Your right, this isn't our world, and the people here are not the same, I can't count on contacting Order members to get the information I need."

"That or you refuse the Order's help. Harry, your planning something...but you can't go it alone." It was Harry's turn to remain silent as he began pacing back and fourth in front of the T.V.

"Luna...what would you have me do?" Luna looked up to see a man not as a hero, but as someone who has fallen so many times he has forgotten how to pick himself back up again.

"Contact the Order...there is an owl in my room...just let me get you some parchment and,"

"DAMN THE ORDER!" Luna was taken aback for a moment as Harry slammed his fist on the wall in frustration.

"Harry..."

"You want to contact them then fine, but I'm not going to sit around and wait when I may be able to find something out on my own!" Luna opened her mouth to protest but Harry was already opening the door to leave. "Luna...stay here...you don't need to get hurt any more then you already have." And with that the door was shut loudly behind him leaving Luna feeling frustrated and tired. It seemed no matter where Harry went or what he did trouble always found him. For once he had been free of that inside these walls but now...Luna wasted no more time in grabbing a quill and some parchment. She would need to reach the Order quickly before Harry did something really stupid.

0000

James glanced around at all the solemn faces with an expression matching their own. Lily was upstairs comforting Mrs. Weasley as James went to talk with Arthur. James didn't know too much of the situation except that Ginny had left a few days ago about an attack in London. The situation had been taken care of and everything seemed alright when she left to check the area, there hadn't been any noted disturbances. Dumbledore sat at the table with a wrinkled parchment said to be from the counterpart of Luna Lovegood. Ginny never returned home after making a sweep of the area and apparently Harry had left in hopes of finding out something for himself.

"I told you sticking that Potter kid with her was a bad idea. I knew it would only put her life in more danger." Ron growled out from his own seat at the kitchen table.

"We still don't know if this has anything to do with Harry." Arthur interjected as calmly as possible.

"Well what else could this be about." Ron argued aggressively. James massaged his temples before letting out a long sigh. The room remained silent as tension hung thick in the air. It was Dumbledore who finally broke the silence as he finally let the parchment rest on the table.

"We must also start trying to figure out where Harry is before he can be put into any real danger. Ron slammed his fist on the table as his face began to get red from anger.

"Screw Harry, what about my sister?"

"RON!" Arthur hissed out in response. "We are all doing what we can, you are not making this easier." Ron let out a bitter laugh as he walked towards the doorway to the kitchen.

"Well when you men decide to make any real decisions let me know so we can find Ginny. In case you forgot, it is YOUR daughter that went missing!" Arthur shook his head sadly as Ron's form disappeared behind the doorway.

"I am sorry for my son's outburst. He, along with his brothers, have always been so protective of Ginny." James held up his hand as if to stop the man from continuing.

"It is understood Arthur, I recently had two of my own in the hands of Voldemort not to long ago, I can't imagine what I would do if that happened again." Dumbledore glanced at the two men sadly. He felt weak...powerless. But he could not give up...because then...Voldemort would win.

000000000000

Ginny bit on her lip just to stop herself from screaming. Her whole body hurt as a new bruise began to form on her right arm. She was covered with deep cuts courtesy to whatever spell Lucius had decided to use. Her eyes watered as she braced herself for another wave of attacks.

"So are you ready to tell me where it is your Order friends are hiding him?" Inside Ginny was screaming_ yes, I'll tell you anything_ but outside she remained cool and collected. How she wished she could give in to her inner wants just for once.

"Go to hell!" Ginny spat out instead. A cruel chuckle escaped Lucius' lips as he kneeled down so his lips were right next to her ear.

"My dear, didn't you know? We're already there."

000

Well...what do you think? I know, it should have been longer but I am trying to work on that, drop a review:)


End file.
